The Senior Trip
by BroodyAndCheeryForever
Summary: Brooke and Peyton, and Lucas and Nathan are going on their senior trip to Cabo San Lucas, More of a Summary inside! Major BRUCAS!
1. Getting Ready For Cabo

Summary…Brooke and Peyton are best friends and live in San Diego California; they just graduated from high school and are going on their senior trip to Cabo San Lucas. Nathan and Lucas are best friends that live in Tree Hill; they are brothers (same story as in the show) and are also going on their senior trip to Cabo San Lucas. The girls and guys have not met each other, and are all 18. MAJOR BRUCAS.

**Chapter 1- Getting Ready For Cabo**

"Alright, hot Pink…Check! Blue with white flowers…check! Little black one….check! Oooo and Red, how could I forget about you! CHECK!"

Peyton walks in the room dancing to the music on Brookes stereo.

"Brooke, are you talking to yourself again?" Peyton laughs as she climbs on Brooke's bed.

"Yeah P. Sawyer, you have a problem with that? So I'm guessing since you are laying on my bed being TOTALLY useless, you must be packed!" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Some of us don't have a list JUST for swimsuits, and yes I am packed, thank you very much!"

"How could I forget, my best friend…the responsible one!" Brooke said as she jumped on the bed making Peyton fall over.

Peyton helps Brooke finish packing.

15 minutes later….

"Brooke, honey, the cab is here!" her mom yelled from downstairs.

"Thanks mom! We'll be down in a second." Brooke yelled back.

"Alright P. Sawyer, help me out with my luggage, pwetty pwease." Brooke said with her all too familiar puppy dog face.

"You are lucky I love you Brooke!" Peyton giggled while helping Brooke down the stairs with her bags.

"Ummmm Brookie Cookie, you know that we are only going to Cabo for a week right?" Peyton said half joking.

"Yes I know, I just like to be prepared! I'm sure there will be a lot of guys to make nice with!" Brooke winked and gave her Brooke Davis original smile dimples and all, as she skipped to the cab.

The girls say their goodbyes with Brooke's mom and climb into the cab, both impatient to get to the airport and to Cabo.

Meanwhile in tree hill…

"Hey Nate, its Luke, we're almost to your house to get you…..Yes that means you need to have your scrawny butt outside waiting….haha okay see you in a second." Lucas shuts his phone and his mom Karen honks the horn as they arrive at Nathan's house.

Lucas' mom pops the trunk so that Nathan can put his suitcase in there, then he climbs in the backseat.

"So boys, are you excited about your trip?" Karen asks, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Of course we are, you know the dri..." Nathan starts, getting cut off by Luke.

Lucas interrupts while turning around giving Nathan a look as if to say shut your mouth "the drinking water is safe over there, no need to worry mom."

"I just worry about you boys, just please stay safe, don't get into trouble, and you know the buddy system? Well it works so stay together at all times!" Karen says as she gives Lucas a half smile.

Nathan starts to laugh under his breath _the buddy system_ he thinks while smiling.

"Mom we will be fine! Seriously no need to worry! And we will stick together!" Lucas replies, knowing it's exactly what his worried mom wants, no needs to hear.

Lucas and Nathan arrive at the airport, say bye to Karen and get ready for their week away.

5 hours later…in Cabo San Lucas

"Peyton, its gorgeous here! Don't you think it's just gorgeous?" Brooke asks staring at the beach from the balcony of their hotel room.

"It really is, the palm trees and the beach and the ocean are amazing!" Peyton replies with a small smile on her face.

"I was talking about all those guys, don't you see them down there, half dressed, hot, aaaand wet from that water!" Brooke laughs as she hits Peyton and runs to the bathroom to finish curling her hair.

"You never seem to surprise me B. Davis!" Peyton laughs as she joins Brooke in the bathroom to get ready for dinner that night.

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan are checking into the same hotel.

"Luke this is awesome! I seriously can not believe we are actually here! I mean come on, did you see all those hot girls out there! Bars, hot girls, and bikinis, what else could you ask for?" Nathan says while throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know what else I could ask for, a normal best friend!" Lucas laughs as he throws his luggage onto the bed.

"So dinner tonight, then I figured we could go to that club down the street, ya know, drink a little, dance a little…" Nathan says smiling at Lucas while ignoring his last comment.

"Yeah seriously, let's get this party started, we have no time to waste!" Lucas laughs.

Nathan and Lucas started getting ready for their first night in Cabo.


	2. Just The Girl

A/N: Just so you know, song lyrics are in bold and italics, I thought they fit and they add a little extra to the story :)

**Chapter 2-Just The Girl**

_**She's cold and she's cruel **_

_**But she knows what she's doin' **_

_**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion **_

_**She laughs at my dreams **_

_**But I dream about her laughter **_

_**Strange as it seems **_

_**She's the one I'm after** _

Brooke curled her longer than shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a black halter dress that went down to her knees. She had on silver stiletto pointy high hills and a silver hang bag to match. She had diamond stud earrings with a silver necklace that had a diamond heart on it. Even though her parents didn't spend very much time with her, she tried to find happiness in the jewelry and clothes they would buy her.

Peyton had her tight blonde curls in a messy bun on the lower part of the back of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, and a black short skirt. She had on red heels and a red bag. She was never really big into jewelry but Brooke made her wear one of her simple diamond bracelets.

"Ready to go Hoe? Oh man I totally rhymed!" Brooke laughed as she ran over to Peyton hitting her butt.

"You are just sooo funny! I am ready, I can't wait to go dance at the club! This is gonna be so much fun B. Davis!" Peyton said smiling at her best friend.

_**Cause she's bittersweet **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet **_

_**And I can'help myself, I don't want anyone else**_

_**She's a mystery **_

_**She's too much for me **_

_**But I keep comin' back for more **_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for** _

Over in Nathan and Lucas' room…

"Alright so if I see a girl and its looking promising, I'm gonna put my hand behind my back and give you a thumbs up, you do the same man. And if I get back before you, and the do not disturb sign is on the door, do just that DO NOT DISTURB!" Nathan said seriously to Lucas, as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his white shirt and wiped his jeans with a lint roller.

Lucas was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned with a wife beater underneath and faded jeans.

"Alright little bro, but what makes you think any girl is going to want to come home with you tonight?" Lucas said laughing as Nathan threw a miniature basketball at him. "Aww come on man, I know it's hard to think about and I know you must get lonely, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on your big brother!"

"You know just keep saying that to yourself." Nathan shot back as he was checking his appearance once more in the mirror.

_**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour **_

_**She runs on 100 proof attitude power **_

_**And the more she ignores me **_

_**The more I adore her **_

_**What can I do? **_

_**I'd do anything for her** _

Nathan and Lucas are sitting at a table eating their dinner, and Brooke and Peyton are just walking up to the restaurant.

"Come on slow poke!" Brooke said, grabbing her best friends hand and hopping in to the entrance of the restaurant.

"How many tonight?" the young waitress asked as Brooke bounded in the restaurant with her best friend in tow.

"Just two!" Brooke said jumping up and down, following the waitress to their table.

As Brooke and Peyton walk back to their table, they walk past Lucas and Nathan. They are both too excited to notice the guys and keep walking.

Lucas and Nathan were both enjoying their dinner, eating fast so that they could move on to the fun part of the night when a hot brunette and blonde walked by. Lucas couldn't help but watch this brunette girl walk with a skip in her step and her hips swaying. Sure there were a lot of good looking girls here, but this one, she took his breathe away. She had a constant smile on her face and was very pretty.

_**Cause she's bittersweet **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet **_

_**And I can't help myself I dont want anyone else **_

_**She's a mystery **_

_**She's too much for me **_

_**But I keep comin' back for more **_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for** _

As the brunette was seated Lucas could not keep his eyes off of her. Her smile made him smile and he couldn't stop watching her.

_**She's cold and she's cruel **_

_**But she knows what she's doin' **_

_**Knows just what to say **_

_**So my whole day is ruined** _

"EARTH TO LUCAS!! Luke where did you go? I think I lost you for a second there man." Nathan yelled while hitting Lucas upside the head.

"I…umm…I was…yeah I was…I was listening…ummm dinners good?" Lucas said still staring at the brunette in the corner who was laughing and talking with her friend.

"Whatever man, I see you looking at that girl, she is mighty fine, but there are lots of girls so we aren't getting attached! Ok? Ok! Let's finish this up so we can go get our dance and drink on!" Nathan said with his hands in the air moving around in his seat as if he was ready to get his 'dance on'.

Lucas was still staring at the brunette, when she looked over at him! They made eye contact, he shyly shot her that beautiful white smile of his and she gave him a huge smile back dimples and all, and then continued talking to her friend. _Did you see those dimples_ Lucas thought, _this girl is amazing_.

_**'Cause she's bittersweet **_

_**She knocks me off of my feet **_

_**And I can't help myself **_

_**I don't want anyone else **_

_**She's a mystery **_

_**She's too much for me **_

_**But I keep comin' back for more **_

_**Oh, I keep comin' back for more **_

_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **_

_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for **_

_**I'm lookin' for **_

_**I'm lookin' for **_

_**I'm lookin' for**_

_**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

****

**A/N: Ok, for starters, this is my very first FanFic! I'm not really a writer so I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but anyways, the first two chapters are short, so I decided to post them both tonight! If you guys like this and want me to continue posting, then review and tell me, otherwise I won't! I'm sorry if this sucks!**


	3. Maneater

**A/N: Okay, first of all, sadly I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of these songs! Oh and the song in chapter 2 was Just The Girl by The Click Five...I forgot to mention that earlier! The song in this chapter is Maneater by Nelly Furtado! THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed! It was very helpful and made me want to get a chapter out fast! This chapter is a fun one, I think you will all enjoy it! I see a lot of you are wanting a little Pathan action...you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Chapter 3- Maneater**

At the club a half hour later….

Lucas was sitting at the bar having a drink while Nathan was on the dance floor with a tall, skinny, girl with long straight blonde hair.

_**Everybody look at me, me **_

_**I walk in the door you start screaming **_

_**C'mon everybody what you're here for **_

_**Move your body around like a nympho**_

Brooke and Peyton walk into the club and immediately start dancing to the music. A tall guy with brown curly hair instantly comes up to Peyton, grabs her hand and leads her off to the dance floor. Peyton turns around shrugs, and gives Brooke a smile. Brooke smiles back and rolls her eyes as she goes to the bar, sitting next to a guy with blonde hair.

"Can I get an apple martini please?" Brooke says to the bartender.

"Of course, I'll have that right out to you." The bartender says as he looks Brooke up and down and winks at her.

_Ugghh why do guys have to be so gross and_ _creepy_ Brooke thinks to herself as the bartender hands her her drink and rubs her arm.

_**Everybody get your neck to crack around **_

_**All you crazy people c'mon jump around **_

_**I wanna see you all on your knees, knees **_

_**You either wanna be with me or be me** _

"Hey pretty girl." The blonde guy says as he turns and looks at her.

_Damn! He is hott, look at those blue eyes_ Brooke thinks to herself as she smiles at him, grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" Brooke asks in his ear as they are trying to find a spot to dance.

"Lucas, and you?" Lucas whispers back into her ear.

"Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't" Brooke says as she laughs and pulls him up against her.

"Alright Pretty Girl" Lucas smiles back, shaking his head.

_**Maneater **_

_**Make you work hard, make you spend all **_

_**make you want all of her love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you rob cars, make you cut cards **_

_**Make you fall real hard in love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you work hard, make you spend all **_

_**make you want all of her love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you rob cars, make you cut cards **_

_**Wish you never ever met her at all. **_

Brooke and Lucas continue dancing and grinding to the music. Lucas is standing behind her with his arms around her waist. Brooke turns around so that she is facing him and they continue dancing. Brooke looks up to find Lucas staring into her eyes.

_**And when she walks she walks with passion **_

_**When she talks, she talks like she can handle it **_

_**When she asks for something boy, she means it **_

_**Even if you never, ever see it **_

_**Everybody get your neck to crack around **_

_**All you crazy people c'mon jump around **_

_**You doing anything to keep her by your side **_

_**Because she says she love you, love you long long time**_

Brooke and Lucas are dancing and staring into each others eyes. They never lose eye contact the whole time they are dancing. Lucas brings his hand up to Brooke's face and strokes the side of her face. Brooke smiles up at him and pulls him closer, putting her hands around his neck.

_**Maneater **_

_**Make you work hard, make you spend all **_

_**make you want all of her love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you rob cars, make you cut cards **_

_**Make you fall real hard in love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you work hard, make you spend all **_

_**make you want all of her love **_

_**She's a maneater **_

_**Make you rob cars, make you cut cards** _

_**Wish you never ever met her at all.** _

Brooke pulls Lucas' head down and whispers into his ear "what do ya say we get outta this place?" Brooke smiles at him, rubs her hand down his arm and links her fingers with his.

"Let's go pretty girl!" Lucas laughs as he leads her out of the club.

"Luke, I gotta go tell my friend Peyton that I'm leaving, I'll be right back, and don't you move a muscle" Brooke says as she pushes him up against the wall and kisses him hard. She then smiles at him and runs back into the club.

Brooke sees Peyton at the bar talking to the guy she had been dancing with earlier.

"Hey, Peyt, best friend, ummm so I met this guy and we're gonna go hang out for a while, don't wait up for me!" Brooke says as she gives Peyton a huge smile and a wink.

"Okay missy, but don't get yourself into trouble! I have my phone call me if you need anything, and have fun! Love you girly!" Peyton says, laughing at her crazy best friend.

"Alright, bye P. Sawyer, love you too, oh and he's cute" Brooke yells as she runs out of the club.

**A/N: Don't forget to Review!! When you review I start writing new chapters! The more reviews, the faster the chapters! Thanks guys! You are AWESOME!! Oh and the next chapter is looonnger and it is my favorite one so far! So the more reviewsthe faster the next chapter is up :)**


	4. Rooftops And Invitations

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I've had a crazy week with work and school and I actually went to two concerts this week, so it's been crazy to say the least! Anyways a big THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed! Your reviews really make me want to update faster! And no, Nathan was not dancing with Peyton at the club, they haven't met yet, but they might just meet in the _next_ chapter! Oh and this is probably my favorite chapter, I LOOOOVE this song! It screams Brucas, to me at least! It's called Rooftops and Invitations and its by Dashboard Confessional! Anyways... get on to reading!**

**Chapter 4- Rooftops and Invitations**

_**The first time you looked at her curves you were hooked. **__**And the glances you took, took hold of you and demanded that you stay, And sunk in their teeth, bit your heart and released, Such a charge that you need another touch, another taste, another fix. **_

Brooke and Lucas were walking hand in hand down the beach telling each other about their lives back home.

"So 2 weeks after I get home, I get to pack up and move to L.A. I'm really excited to go to FIDM. I mean I can't believe I got in. And I'm excited to be out on my own, me and my friend Peyton got an apartment together, and it's going to be great. I mean she has been like my family. You have to meet her, well I'm sure you will. Its just my parents don't really care, and they are never home, so it's not like I'll miss them. I can't wait to live in L.A." Brooke said, talking rather fast, rambling a little bit and moving her hands as if it emphasizes what she is saying.

Lucas just stared at her the whole time she was rambling on about her life. Everything about her was so cute, the way she smiled and used her hands when she talked. The way she scrunched her nose and looked towards the ground whenever she mentioned her parents. He knew that even though she acted like she didn't care that they weren't a big part of her life that she really did care. This girl had hit him like a whirlwind and he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. He could just stare at her and listen to her talk for hours.

_She just might get you lost,…And she just might leave you torn, …But she just might save your soul, …If she gets you when she gets you any closer. _

"So broody boy, what are you gonna do when you go home? Are you gonna go to school?" Brooke asked as she stared up into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I got a full ride basketball scholarship to the University of Texas in Austin, I accepted it of course, I mean how do you turn an offer like that down? But I kinda wish I could travel for a while, ya know?" He said back to her.

"Yeah I understand, it would be fun to take some time off and just learn about yourself" Brooke sighed and stared up into the sky.

"So pretty girl, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Lucas laughed as he squeezed her hand.

"Alright, I guess since I've been talking your ear off, you deserve to know my name" she half smiled up at him "It's Brooke."

Lucas smiled at her, lifted her hand up and kissed it.

_**She leads you up, points out skylines and stars, steeple chases in bars, And took your keys and demanded that you stay. The city longs well for rooftops and invitations. All lace in secret places, she moves you to touch with her hands.** _

The next thing they knew they were laying on the beach, sand everywhere, and Lucas was on top of Brooke kissing her neck as she ran her hands all over his back. Brooke pulled Lucas' head up and started kissing his lips, her tongue was begging for entrance, and it was gladly accepted.

_**And she just might get you lost, (She just might get you lost.) And she just might leave you torn, (She just might leave you torn.) But she just might save your soul, If she gets you when she gets you any closer. **_

_**Under the cold sheet, where the welcomed touch of skin and skin will meet, Out on the inside where a girls prize is at the tip of your tongue. Where every move and each impulse brings clarity, To stay like this is everything you'll ever need.** _

Brooke started to unbutton Lucas' jeans as they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Brookie…baby…come on….I…gotta…gotta get that" he moaned in between kisses, Brooke was determined not to let Lucas answer his phone.

"Luke…it can…wait." Brooke said back still kissing Lucas and running her hands through his hair.

Lucas pulled away and sat up next to Brooke, he reached in his pocket for his phone. 'Nate' was flashing on the screen. He looked over and half smiled at a frustrated Brooke "sorry, I'll be fast, and I will definitely make it up to you!"

"Nate, you better be calling for a good reason!" Lucas said in an angry tone, as Brooke wrapped her arms around him from behind and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Well you left the club so fast I didn't have a chance to talk to you, but Luke, I met this girl and well we are going back to our room, so it could be a couple hours and I just wanted you to know." Nate whispered into the phone.

"Alright Nate…talk to you later" Lucas said breathing heavily into the phone as he shut it and pulled Brooke onto his lap.

_**She just might get you lost, (She just might get you lost.) And she just might leave you torn, (She just might leave you torn.) But she just might save your soul, But she gets you any closer. (She gets you any closer.)**_

They immediately started kissing once Lucas got off of the phone and he started to untie the top of Brooke's dress.

"Luke…we just met…I think we should slow…dooowwn…before…we regret this." Brooke said out of breath as Lucas' was making a trail of kisses down her neck.

Lucas pulled his lips off of hers, both of their faces flushed, he smiled at her then said "You are right, we just met, and we have a whole week together, we don't need to rush things."

"But just cuz we aren't gonna do _that_, doesn't mean we can't make out still" Brooke said giggling as they started kissing again and she laid down in the sand and pulled Lucas down with her.

Lucas and Brooke spent the rest of the night laying under the stars on the beach, talking about everything. Every once in a while they would steal a few kisses from each other. Lucas would hold Brooke on his lap and lightly tickle her arms, while they stared up at the stars. They stayed up all night and watched the sun rise together.

**_Can you believe your eyes?_**

****

**A/N:Okay, there's your chapter! I hope ya'll liked it! Review, and maybe, just maybe, I will get the next chapter up a little faster than this one!**


	5. Breathless

**A/N: I'm in a very good mood, and your reviews make me happy! Add those two things together and it equals...You guys get a new chapter! haha! So I know i said there was going to be Pathan in this chapter, but there's not...Soooo sorry! But I PROMISE it is in the next chapter...and its worth the wait I think! Anyways the song in this chapter is Breathless by The Corrs. Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 5-Breathless**

Lucas and Brooke walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, early in the morning. They were both extremely tired from staying up all night, but they still didn't want to say goodbye to each other.

_**The daylight's fading slowly **_

_**But time with you is standing still **_

_**I'm waiting for you only **_

_**The slightest touch and I feel weak**_

Lucas and Brooke stood in the lobby of the hotel not wanting to leave each other just yet. They had just had the perfect night. Lucas gave Brooke one last hug and kissed her on the top of her head. They finally parted ways and Lucas promised to call Brooke later that day after they both got some much needed rest.

Right when Brooke opened the door to her hotel room, she remembered a little someone she had left behind the night before.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! Where the hell have you been all night! I called your phone only to hear it ringing from the nightstand, and I know that you left with some guy, but you were gone all night, you just met him Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

"Come on Peyton, I didn't even do anything I swear, I was just out with Lucas, I mean we talked, kissed, ya know…No big deal Peyt I promise." Brooke talked very fast with a goofy smile on her face just at the thought of Lucas.

"I know Brooke, I'm sorry for freaking out, I was just worried ya know? So did you get any sleep last night? You better tell me details!" Peyton laughed as she went and sat on Brooke's bed with her.

Brooke always thought it was funny how her best friend could go from protective and motherly to well, her best friend, wanting to know details of her love life, in a matter of minutes.

"Ok deal, but I wanna know what happened with the cutie from the club last night!" Brooke giggled as she laid her head on Peyton's lap.

_**I cannot lie **_

_**From you I cannot hide **_

_**And I'm losing the will to try**_

_**Can't hide it **_

_**Can't fight it**_

Brooke and Peyton spent the next hour telling each other about their nights. Brooke told Peyton how sweet, kind, and gentle Lucas was, and Peyton told Brooke about a guy she met named Ryan. When they were done talking Brooke decided it was time for a much needed nap, and Peyton went to meet Ryan for lunch.

* * *

"Nate! Are you here?" Lucas yelled as he walked into their hotel room.

"Yeah Luke, I just got out of the shower, I'll be out in a second." Nathan yelled from the bathroom.

"So Nate, how did your night go with the mystery lady?" Lucas laughed as he threw his clothes in his suitcase and put on some pajamas.

"Well, for your information, her name is Ashley. She is so HOTT!" Nathan said emphasizing the last word as he walked out of the bathroom. "We came back here, watched a movie, made out a little, and then she fell asleep in my arms. She wants to meet again today but I really want to like, ya know, meet lots of girls! But I guess if I get desperate I'll meet up with her, I mean I'm almost positive she'd sleep with me. So where did _you_ stay last night anyways?"

_**So go on, go on, **_

_**Come on leave me breathless **_

_**Tempt me, tease me, **_

_**Until I can't deny this loving feeling **_

_**Make me long for your kiss **_

_**Go on, go on, yeah Come on**_

Lucas told Nathan about the gorgeous, fun, and amazing girl he spent the night with on the beach. Every time he mentioned her name he got the biggest smile on his face and he had to be brought back into reality. Nathan then told his brother about Ashley, the loud, ditzy, and smokin hott girl that he hung out with the night before. Lucas decided to take a quick nap before calling Brooke and Nathan finished getting ready to go hit the beach and meet some more girls.

* * *

Peyton saw Ryan waiting for her on the beach so she walked up from behind him and put her hands over his eyes "Guess Who?" She said in her squeakiest voice.

"Britney Spears?" Ryan answered sounding confused, but knowing all to well who it really was.

"Ughh! Ryan how could you think I sound like Britney Spears! She has the whiniest voice and…just ugghh yuck!" Peyton whined as Ryan grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Peyt, you're the one that decided to play guess who! And if you don't want to sound like 'whiney Britney Spears', then you better stop whining!" Ryan laughed as Peyton slapped his arm.

"So Ry, what do you have planned for the day?" Peyton asked as they walked along the beach.

"Well, I have a picnic for two on the beach, then I thought maybe I could teach you how to surf, then later maybe just a quiet night in my hotel room?" Ryan asked.

"Sounds good to me! But I don't know what Brooke is doing tonight, so we'll have to see. Anyways lets get this day started!" Peyton laughed as they sat down for their picnic. She grabbed the side of Ryan's face and gave him a soft kiss.

_**And if there's no tomorrow **_

_**And all we have is here and now **_

_**I'm happy just to have you and **_

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

Nate was walking along the beach checking out all of the girls. There were so many girls he didn't even know where to start. There were girls in the water, girls walking down the beach, and girls laying on beach towels soaking up the sun. The best part was that almost all of these girls were wearing next to nothing bikinis, which he didn't mind one bit. Nathan saw a two hott girls laying in the sun reading magazines, so he decided to go talk to them.

"Heey ladies. How's it goin?" Nathan asked as he walked over and sat in between the two girls.

Nathan continued talking to the girls. He learned that the short one with short brown hair was a girl named Cammie. She was definitely hott. Her friend, Whitney had shoulder length hair that was a dirty blonde color. She wasn't too hard on the eyes either.

"So maybe you fine ladies can give me your numbers and we can get together sometime before you leave? I'm here with my brother, and he is _almost_ as good looking as me, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you" Nathan said winking at the girls.

"That sounds good" Cammie said, as she wrote her number across the palm of Nathans hand.

"I will talk to you girls later, don't get too hott out here" Nathan said as he pulled Cammie into a hug.

Nathan continued walking down the beach, talking to girls, and getting phone numbers. _Man this is just way to easy_ he thought noticing all of the numbers he got.

_**It's like a dream **_

_**Although I'm not asleep**_

_**And I never want to wake up**_

_**Don't lose it **_

_**Don't leave it**_

Brooke woke up to a ringing noise in her ear, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from or what it was.

"Peyton, what is that noise, I'm sooooo tired… I just need to sleep… make it stop! Please… Peyton! God!" Brooke yelled, eyes still closed.

There was no reply and the ringing noise didn't stop.

"Peyt…Peyton, where are you?" Brooke said frustrated as she sat up opened her eyes, she then remembered that Peyton was planning to spend the day with Ryan. _Oh my heck _Brooke thought to herself, _its my phone, come on Brooke Davis wake up!_ She groaned as she got out of bed, looking at her phone to realize she had one missed call and a new voice message. Brooke pushed the button on her phone to find out who had called her. Her phone read _Broody Boy_ and she got a huge smile on her face.

Brooke dialed her voicemail and sure enough it was him. She walked over to the balcony and noticed the beautiful view of the beach that they had as she listened to the voicemail _"Hey Pretty Girl, I hope I didn't wake you, well obviously I didn't or else I would be talking to your sweet voice and not this silly answering machine. Anyways Brookie, I really miss you, and I need my Brooke fix. I hope you wake up soon. Sleep well babe! Call me when you get this. Miss you."_

_He is just too_ _cute_ Brooke thought as she dialed his number.

_**So go on, go on, **_

_**Come on leave me breathless **_

_**Tempt me, tease me, **_

_**Until I can't deny this loving feeling **_

_**Make me long for your kiss **_

_**Go on, go on, yeah Come on**_

Lucas answered his phone and they decided they would meet in the lobby in 15 minutes to grab a bite to eat then go to the beach.

Brooke decided to put on her hot pink bikini and a mini Levi skirt. She slipped on her hot pink flip flops and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She applied a fresh layer of lip gloss grabbed her white sunglasses and was out the door, remembering her cell phone this time.

Brooke walked into the lobby and immediately noticed Lucas, his back turned to her. He was wearing blue and white Hawaiian flowered swim trunks, a white t-shirt, that hugged all of his muscles in all the right ways, and brown flip flops. _His back side is not bad looking at all_ Brooke thought as she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Brooke! I'm so happy to see you, four hours is just too long" Lucas whined as he turned around, grabbed her hips and kissed her.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that bikini?" Lucas asked as he traced the back strap of her bikini top.

"Haha, alright boy toy, lets go get some food and head out to the beach, my body can definitely use some color!" Brooke said as she grabbed Lucas' hand off of her back and laced her fingers in his. She then gave him one of her famous smiles and pulled him out of the hotel into the hot outdoors.

Brooke and Lucas went and got a sandwich and a fruit smoothie at a cute little deli next to their hotel. After they finished eating they went to the beach where they stayed the night before.

_**And I can't lie **_

_**From you I cannot hide **_

_**And I've lost my will to try **_

_**Can't hide it **_

_**Can't fight it**_

Lucas sat down on the blanket that he spread out on the sand and Brooke immediately was sitting in between his legs. He put his arms around her and she smiled. She didn't know what it was about this guy, but he totally knocked her off her feet. Just sitting with him with his arms around her made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Sure they had only known each other for a day, but hey there is always love at first sight.

Before they knew it Brooke had fallen asleep in Lucas' lap. He kissed her hair and held her tighter. They had a long night so they were both exhausted. Lucas laid Brooke down on the blanket and once Brooke realized his arms weren't around her she started to stir.

"Luke, where'd you go?" she said sleepily.

"I'm right here baby just go back to sleep" Lucas whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

A half hour later Brooke woke up to her cell phone ringing. She slipped out from under Lucas' arms and grabbed it out of her bag. The screen was flashing _Best Friend._

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke said as she answered her phone and walked a little so she wouldn't wake up Lucas.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing and where are you?" Peyton asked, Brooke could tell she was a little flustered by the sound in her voice.

"I'm at the beach with the guy I met, Luke."

"Well I think that me and you need a girls night tonight! Maybe we should go to dinner or something? Or better yet, lets not go out at all, I mean we are on vacation lets veg! We will have a P.J. party and order room service! Oooo and pay per view movies! This Ryan kid is driving me crazy, he is just _way _to nice! I need to get away from him" a frustrated Peyton said into the phone.

"Geesh, I didn't know _way too nice_ was a bad thing" Brooke said mimicking Peyton and trying not to laugh when she heard a 'hmmpphh' from the other end of the line "But whatever Pey, that sounds great. Meet me back at the hotel at 6, and then we can go from there."

"Ok sounds good! Shoot here he comes, I'll see you soon! Bye B. have fun with lover boy."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Pey" Brooke laughed.

Brooke shut her phone and decided it was time to have a little fun with Lucas. She went into her bag and found her water bottle and squirted him with it.

"What the hell!" Lucas screamed as he jumped up off of the blanket and saw Brooke laughing with a water bottle.

"I'm so sowwy, but I just wanted to pway with you…" Brooke said sticking her bottom lip out far and trying to keep a serious face.

"It just scared me that's all, but if you want to play...oh well then we'll play." Lucas laughed.

Before Brooke knew it, he was tickling her like crazy and then he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and was running towards the ocean.

"Lucas! LUKE! Noooo I don't wanna get in the water!" Brooke shrieked, but that didn't stop him.

Before long Brooke and Lucas were splashing and chasing each other in the water. Brooke never had this much fun with other guys, with most guys it was just sexual, but with Lucas, it was different. Lucas wrapped his arms around a wet and sandy Brooke and pulled her close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her. The kiss deepened and deepened until they were making out in the ocean. He ran his fingers through her tangled, wet, full of sand ponytail, and she ran her hands up and down his back. Their lips only left each other when air was becoming necessary. They didn't even realize that there were a ton of other people laying out on the beach and swimming in the water. None of that mattered to them; when they were together it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

_**So go on, Go on, **_

_**Come on leave me breathless **_

_**Tempt me, tease me, **_

_**Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling **_

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless _**

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless _**

**_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_**

****

**A/N: Alright! You guys know what to do now...REVIEW! You guys are amazing and I LOVE reading your reviews! They are very helpful! The next chapter is pretty much ready...so the faster you guys review, the faster I get it up! Thanks guys!**


	6. The Game

**A/N: Okay! So first off! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are the best! You are the ones that I'm continuing writing this story for! this chapter is dedicated to ya'll! Your reviews make me laugh, I love you guys! Oh and I'm not sure if I will introduce other characters, right now I think it'll just be these four, but my mind could change...I don't know! I wasn't gonna post it yet, but I realized this week at school is gonna be hell! Thats what sucks about college..some weeks are boring and some weeks you have a test in like EVERY class! Anyways so I decided to finish it fast and post it for you guys! Just cuz I love your reviews! So everyone that has been patiently waiting for Pathan...here you go :) I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 6- The Game/Shiver**

Brooke told Lucas that she was going to spend a girl's night with Peyton, so he decided he should do the same and hang out with Nathan for the night. He walked with Brooke back to the hotel and Brooke was dying for him to meet Peyton.

Brooke put her key card in the door of her hotel room and could immediately hear music coming from the room. She grabbed Lucas' hand to lead him into the room to meet her friend. He was a little nervous, but he figured if Brooke was friends with her, she must be pretty cool.

"Peeeeeeyton!" Brooke screamed into the room, obviously very excited, ''I have someone I want you to meet!!"

Peyton walked out of the bathroom, she had obviously just gotten back from the beach because she had on her bikini still, wearing a white tank top over it and a black cotton skirt "Hey Brooke!" she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Peyton this is Lucas, and Lucas...this is Peyton" Brooke said smiley as the two shook hands.

"I've heard so much about you!" Lucas said as he shook Peyton's hand.

"Well only believe half of what she tells you" Peyton laughed "No but really I've heard a lot about you too, she can't stop talking about you and can't wipe that goofy smile off of her face to save her life!"

"Alright, I think I've been embarrassed enough, thanks Pey!" Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton.

"Yeah I should be going, gotta go meet up with Nate, It was nice to meet you Peyton, I'm sure I'll see more of you" Lucas said as he shook Peyton's hand again.

"Nice to meet you too Luke" Peyton smiled back.

Brooke walked Lucas to the door and stepped outside in the hall to say goodbye to him.

"Well, Peyton seems nice. I'm glad I got to meet her. Oh and she is definitely Nathan's type…maybe we should have them meet" Lucas winked as he pulled Brooke into his arms.

"We might just have to do that! Then we could all hang out and we wouldn't have to feel bad for ditching our friends…I like the way you think" Brooke said as she gave Lucas a small kiss on the cheek.

"We will set that up for sure, you have fun with Peyton, and don't miss me _too_ much" Lucas laughed "I'll call you later Brooke."

"Okay, talk to you later, bye Luke" Brooke said as she gave him a hug, he kissed the top of her head and she went back inside her room.

"So Peyton, what did you think about Lucas?" Brooke asked as she went and sat on Peyton's bed "He's hott isn't he?"

"Yeah he is very cute, and he seems really nice. Good catch Brooke! But just try not to break the poor guys heart, I can tell he really likes you..."

* * *

Lucas walked back to his hotel room and to his surprise Nathan was back from the beach watching sports on TV.

"So Nate, have any luck at the beach today?" Lucas asked as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I met some hotties. There are these girls, Cammie and Whitney, and they want to hang out later, they are very cute and maybe you could come with me if you're not hanging out with what's her face again" Nathan said, not looking away from the TV once.

"Her name is Brooke, and no I'm not hanging out with her later. But dude, I met her friend today, and she is totally your type…and single" Lucas said, getting Nathan's attention away from the TV. finally.

"So this girl, give me details."

"Well, her name is Peyton. She has blonde curly hair, she is tall and skinny. She's pretty hott little bro."

"Sounds like it, so what are we wasting time for. Lets go meet up with them!" Nathan said, getting excited about this new girl.

"Well they are having a 'girl's night' tonight" Lucas said, using his fingers as quotes "whatever that means…but since it's called 'girls night' I doubt that means hanging out with guys."

"Dang, well I guess we'll just have to go out with Cammie and Whitney" Nathan sighed, knowing this would get to his brother.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to ask Brooke if they want to hang out, I do want you to meet her, and Peyton." Lucas shrugged.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton changed into their pajamas, and ordered lots of room service. After they finished eating they decided to do each others hair and make-up like they had done when they were younger at sleepovers. Peyton did Brooke's hair into two braids and Brooke straightened Peyton's hair. They did each others makeup, not in a silly way like they did when they were younger because they both have mastered the art of makeup by now. Too bad they weren't going out to show it off they thought. But it was fun to stay in anyways.

"Okay Pey, what should we watch, Legally Blonde, or Wedding Crashers?" Brooke asked, looking at their choices and narrowing them down.

"I say Legally Blonde, I mean this IS a girl's night, we have to watch a girly movie" Peyton said as she threw a piece of popcorn at Brooke.

"Okay popcorn whore" Brooke laughed "I guess your right, Legally Blonde it is!"

They started the movie and were both lying on their stomachs on Peyton's bed watching the opening credits.

"I hope college really is like this!" Brooke laughed, knowing that it wasn't.

"Yeah we can always dream huh B." Peyton sighed.

Brooke's phone beeped twice so Peyton grabbed it and handed it to her "Looks like you got a text Brooke."

Brooke grabbed her phone and opened the text message; Brooke got a huge smile on her face when she saw it was from Lucas. The message said: _Hey Pretty Girl, so I was talking to Nathan and I told him about Peyton and he wants to meet her. I know you are having a girl's night tonight, but maybe later we can hang out. If not he is gonna drag me off to hang out with some girls he met at the beach :(_

Brooke was tapping her fingers on her phone trying to decide what to write back, she had promised Peyton a girl's night, but she sure as hell didn't want Lucas to go hang out with some skanky girls.

"Brooke, what's going on, I can tell by the look on your face you are thinking pretty hard and we both know that you shouldn't do that, I don't want you to get a headache…or worse" Peyton said giggling as Brooke threw an M&M at her, Peyton grabbed the M&M that Brooke threw at her and popped it in her mouth "mmm thanks Brooke, I do love the blue ones!"

"Well, Lucas texted me. He told his brother Nathan about you and he wants to meet you. But I promised you a girl's night…" Brooke said feeling bad about bothering Peyton with it.

"We can always hang out with him tomorrow Brooke!" Peyton said smiling at her frustrated friend.

"But if _we_ don't hang out with them, Nathan is gonna drag Lucas to hang out with some skanky girls" Brooke said back frowning.

"Okay, fine! We can hang out with them, but on one condition" Peyton said holding up one finger.

"And what condition would that be Ms. Sawyer?"

"We have to finish watching the movie, oh and this guy better be hott Brooke!" Peyton said smiling.

"Okay! Perfect! I'm sure he's hott, I mean you saw Lucas, and they _are_ brothers!" Brooke giggled.

Brooke hit the reply button on her phone and texted Lucas back. _Its okay, we can hang out. But me and Peyt are gonna finish watching this movie, so how about you come over in an hour and a half? Unless you wanna watch Legally Blonde with us! Hehe!_

A couple minutes later Brooke got a message back from Lucas_. Well, I'm sure you need to watch this movie together so you can get some part of your girl's night in, we don't wanna barge in on you guys! I'll see you in an hour and a half, can't wait…_

Brooke smiled, put her phone back on the nightstand and continued watching the movie with Peyton.

An hour and 20 minutes later…

"I'm so glad Elle and Emmett got together in the end! They are so cute!" Brooke gushed over the ending of the movie.

"I know me too; I love how she won the case at the end! Her teacher was so pervy, he totally deserved what he got!" Peyton said, getting up off the bed running her fingers through her hair.

"So the guys will be here soon! I knew I shouldn't have let you braid my hair, if I take it out now it'll be all frizzy. But at least your hair looks hott" Brooke said as she applied some fresh lip gloss and then handed it over to Peyton.

"I still think I look weird with straight hair, but whatever, and I like the braids, they are cute and innocent. I think you can pull off the innocent look Brooke, at least to people who don't know you!" Peyton laughed as she put on some of Brooke's lip gloss and threw the tube back at Brooke.

"Heeey I am innocent!" Brooke said, trying to keep a straight face until her and Peyton both broke out laughing.

Their laughter was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"He's here!" Brooke squealed as she ran over to the door and threw it open.

"Hey beautiful" Lucas said as Brooke gave him a short hug.

"Hey yourself" Brooke said back as she noticed who she figured was Nathan standing next to Luke "And I'm guessing you must be Nathan?"

"That'd be me" Nathan laughed "And I'm guessing since you are hugging my brother, you must be Brooke?"

"Yup that's me!" Brooke smiled as Peyton walked over to the door "And this…is my friend Peyton. Peyton, this is Nathan!"

"Hey" Peyton said as Nathan gave her an awkward hug.

"I've heard a lot about you, but Lucas you gave her no justice when describing her to me, she's gorgeous" Nathan smiled as he hit his brother on the chest.

"Soooo ummm what do you guys wanna do?" Brooke asked as she pulled Lucas into the hotel room with Nathan and Peyton in tow.

"Well since you guys don't want to go out, there's not much to do. Do you wanna watch a movie?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah that sounds good! We can watch Wedding Crashers" Peyton said as she sat down on her bed.

"I love that movie! It is so funny! We should watch it" Nathan said as he walked over and sat down next to Peyton.

"Yeah I'm sure you guys only like it because there are like half naked girls in it" Brooke laughed as Lucas sat on her bed and she crawled into his lap.

"That is so not true! Do you believe she could think that about _us_ Nate?" Lucas as he brought his hand up to his cheek giving Brooke a shocked look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just start the movie" Peyton laughed as she grabbed the remote and ordered the movie.

They all sat together watching the movie, Brooke covering Lucas' eyes when there were half naked girls on the screen. Nathan and Peyton were sitting on her bed against the headboard and he had his arm around her. Peyton was surprised Brooke and Lucas didn't try and make out during the movie, she only caught them kiss two or three times, must have been a record for Brooke. Nathan brought in some drinks for them, and they were all starting to get a little tipsy, not drunk, just…tipsy. The movie ended and Peyton turned the TV off.

"I can never get enough of Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson. They are so funny together!" Lucas said still laughing at the crazy antics of the two movie stars.

"I know I agree! They are very funny, why don't we do that Luke, we are funny" Nathan said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah I can see that now…wait a minute actually umm no!" Brooke said laughing and Lucas gave her a sad face.

"Yeah I don't think you could pull it off, sorry guys" Peyton laughed agreeing with Brooke.

"You and Peyton seriously giggle way to much, no more to drink for you two tonight" Lucas said tickling Brooke's sides.

"Lucas! No tickling! And we are not even laughing!" Brooke giggled.

"Yeah we are so not giggling! I don't giggle!" Peyton said with a straight face, until Brooke busted out with giggles which made Peyton start giggling too.

"Yeah whatever girls. So what do you guys want to do now? It's only like 11, the night is still young" Nathan asked rolling his eyes at the girls who could not stop giggling.

"I don't know, there isn't much to do now that you took our drinking privileges away, that means no drinking games" Peyton sighed.

Brooke looked around, trying to decide what they could do. She was sitting in between Lucas' legs and he was playing with the ends of her braids. Nathan and Peyton were still sitting on Peyton's bed, but hadn't done anything more than Nathan's arms around her and her head on his shoulder. She was trying to decide if it would be okay to just kick Peyton and Nathan out, cuz Lucas was really hott and she was wanting to make out with him without an audience. She sighed and decided that would be too awkward for Peyton.

"Hmmm I've got an idea! We can play a game" Brooke said with a big smile on her face. Peyton knew this smile; it meant one thing and one thing only, that her best friend, Brooke Davis was up to something.

_**You build me up**_

_**You knock me down**_

_**Provoke a smile**_

_**And make me frown**_

_**You are the queen of runaround**_

_**You know it's true**_

"Yeah sounds like fun, what kind of game?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke, I know you're up to something! I hope you are just thinking like Go Fish or something innocent like that!" Peyton said, knowing that this game could get interesting.

"I hope its not Go Fish, I always sucked at that game!" Nathan said shrugging.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little face Nate, its not Go Fish! It's a lot funner and more mature than that. Basically it's like follow the leader. Lucas and I are the leaders, and you and Peyton have to do whatever we do" Brooke said looking up to Lucas and winking.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting, I've never heard of this game before though Brooke" Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"That's because it's _my_ version and _I_ pretty much just made it up" Brooke giggled.

"I think it sounds like fun! Are you in Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I guess so; I mean there's nothing better to do." Nathan said smiling at Peyton.

"And Peyton, you don't have a choice" Brooke smiled "You are playing! So let's get this game started."

_**There may not**_

_**Be another way to your heart**_

_**So I guess I'd better find a new way in**_

_**I shiver when I hear your name**_

_**Think about you but it's not the same**_

_**I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin**_

Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled. He then ran his hand up her thigh so it was resting on the top of it. Nathan shrugged, looked over at Peyton and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and he ran his hand up her thigh and placed it in the same spot Lucas had with Brooke.

Brooke then grabbed Lucas' cheek with one hand, and kissed the other cheek. Peyton sighed then did the same with Nathan, _At least they are taking this slow_ Peyton thought.

It was Lucas' turn again; he started to kiss Brooke's neck. Nathan was still smiling and he started to kiss Peyton's neck. It tickled and made Brooke start to giggle, Peyton glared at her, and so she stopped laughing.

_**Immobilized by the thought of you**_

_**Paralyzed by the sight of you**_

_**Hypnotized by the words you say**_

_**Not true but I believe 'em anyway**_

Lucas was still kissing Brooke's neck and she couldn't stand the tickling anymore so she grabbed his head and put her lips against his; the kiss started out small and then deepened. It didn't take long for Lucas and Brooke to be making out.

Peyton was watching Brooke,_ 'it was just a game'_ she thought, '_all I have to do is follow the leader'_ so she grabbed Nathan's head from where he was nibbling on her neck and she started to kiss him. _'Wow so okay he is hott and a good kisser'_ Peyton thought, little did she know, Nathan was thinking the same thing.

Brooke broke the kiss. Her and Lucas looked over at Peyton and Nathan. They were laying on Peyton's bed full on making out. Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled, he returned the smile, and rubbed her arms with his hands.

_**So come to bed It's getting late**_

_**There's no more time for us to waste**_

_**Remember how my body tastes**_

_**You feel your heart begin to race**_

"Maybe we should leave them alone" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear "Wanna go for a walk?"

Brooke nodded her head, she got off the bed, grabbed Lucas' hand and they quietly left the room.

_**There may not**_

_**Be another way to your heart**_

_**So I guess I'd better find a new way in**_

_**I shiver when I hear your name**_

_**Think about you but it's not the same**_

_**I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin**_

_**Feel your heart begin to race!**_

Lucas and Brooke were walking down the street hand in hand, content with just being together. They had been quiet for a few minutes, but leave it to Brooke to break the silence.

"So, Luke, do you think they have all their clothes on still?" Brooke laughed looking up at Lucas, he could tell by the look on her face that she was totally serious.

"Brooke! They just met each other! And besides that we just left the room fifteen minutes ago!" Lucas said, half way shocked by the bluntness of Brooke's question.

"Well if I know Peyton as well as I think I do…" Brooke giggled "she's a fast mover Lucas! She does not mess around, if ya know what I mean…or maybe I should say she does mess around…"

"You are sooo funny! Remember that's my little brother up there!" Lucas joked.

"Yeah so what you are _trying_ to say is you'd be proud if he had her naked after being alone for fifteen minutes?" Brooke said trying to keep a confused face without laughing.

"Brookie Bear, you are impossible you know that?" Lucas said.

"Yep, I do!" Brooke laughed as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"You are also a tease…" Lucas sighed.

Brooke smiled as he pulled her closer, put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his shoulders as they walked down the street.

Meanwhile in the hotel room…

Peyton and Nathan are laying on her bed making out. He brushes his hand under the bottom of her shirt, and she runs her hands up and down his arms.

They keep going at it for a while until it gets too heated and Peyton pulls away.

Peyton looked over at Brooke's bed, for a while she forget they weren't alone, but looking at the empty bed, they were alone.

"Where did they go?" Peyton asked, knowing Nathan wouldn't know the answer either.

"I don't know, maybe they wanted some privacy, I don't think they've done…_ya know...it_…yet." Nathan shrugged.

"Hmmm very weird. But I'm sure they'll be back soon." Peyton said looking back at Nathan.

"So what do you want to do now?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know! What is there to do? Its pretty late, and I'm kind of getting sleepy" Peyton replied.

"Well, do you wanna watch another movie?" Nathan asked, deciding to be safe for once the first night with a new girl.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Peyton smiled, lying on Nathan's chest.

Nathan let Peyton choose and since she knew Brooke would kill her if she watched Mean Girls without her she decided to watch Love and Basketball; she knew it would make them both happy.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were getting tired so they decided, well hoped, that Nathan and Peyton wouldn't be going at it anymore so that they could get some rest. 

They walked to Brookes hotel room, and she put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything.

"Do you think its safe to go in Luke…I think I can hear…the TV? But its not like we'd be able to hear them ya know, well I hope not" Brooke said trying to figure out what was going on on the other side of the door.

"Brooke I really don't wanna walk in on my brother doing anything…" Lucas said, a little freaked out, also putting his ear to the door to see if he could hear any unusual sounds.

"Okay Luke, well Peyton's my best friend, so I guess it won't be _as_ scarring for me, so I'll go in first. K?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…okay I guess" Lucas finally complied.

Brooke opened the door, covered her eyes with one hand, and held her other hand out in front of her so she didn't run into anything and quietly said "Peyton."

There was no response. The only sound was coming from the TV.

"Luke, I only hear the TV, come on I think its safe!" Brooke said to Lucas who hadn't set foot in the room yet.

"Okay Brooke, but if you are tricking me I'm never gonna be able to look at my brother again!"

"Lucas you just have to trust me, I don't think they could be _that_ quiet anyways!" Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him into the room.

They turned the corner into where the beds were, and that's when they saw it. Nathan was laying on Peytons bed, she was laying on his chest with her hand rested on his chest by her face. Nathan had his arms around her and they were both sound asleep, with the only light in the room coming from the TV playing Love and Basketball.

"Aaawww Lucas, look how cute they are!" Brooke gushed over the couple.

"Yeah, we totally hooked them up!" Lucas said excited.

Brooke walked over to her suitcase, and started throwing stuff around "Ahhh there it is! Got ya!" she said as she grabbed her camera.

"Uh..Brooke..." Lucas said, confused as to why she had a camera.

Brooke snapped a picture of Nathan and Peyton, "They will thank me for this later, trust me, like on their wedding day!" Brooke said happy with herself.

"Okay Brooke, whatever you say..." Lucas laughed.

"Well Peyton doesn't get all the fun, that's not fair" Brooke said "so are you gonna sleep over and cuddle with me too?"

"Of course I will, miss a chance to sleep with you are you kidding!" Lucas smiled and winked at her as she walked past him and hit him on the chest.

Lucas lay down in Brooke's bed while she washed her face and got ready for bed.

Brooke came out of the bathroom and saw Lucas laying on her bed asleep. She had to admit, he was very cute when he was sleeping! She crawled into bed and layed her head on his shoulder, he stirred a little and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Lucas" Brooke whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Night Brooke" He whispered back as he grabbed her face, kissed her, and went back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay there ya go! Oh, and the song was Shiver, by Maroon 5! I hope it fits...Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter...I wasnt so sure about it! But yes...go on...review now :)**


	7. Rocky Throws A Punch

**A/N--Okay, so I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, so that kinda sucked. But hey, you can still review it, and I still want to know what people think about it, so please review Chapter 6 if you haven't already. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but here it is! Have a good weekend everyone!**

**Chapter 7- ''Rocky'' Throws A Punch**

Brooke woke up the next morning to the sun shining on her bed and the sound of the blow dryer. She sleepily sat up and looked around her. Lucas wasn't there, and Peyton's bed was empty. _What is going on_ she thought?

She got up and walked to the bathroom, the door was shut, but she could hear the blow dryer and Peyton singing Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional.

Brooke knocked on the door "Pey?"

There was no answer so Brooke tried to open the door, but it was locked so she pounded on it louder "Peyton open the doooooor" she whined.

A second later the door opened and there was Peyton wearing a short army skirt and a black tank top, she turned off the blow dryer and brushed her hair. "Where did the guys go?" Brooke asked as she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"Well I woke up and they were gone, they left some muffins, orange juice, and a note that said to call them later" Peyton shrugged as she began curling her hair "So what are we going to do today? Should we call the guys, not call the guys?"

"Ummm we will decide that later! But first I want details Goldilocks!" Brooke laughed as she pulled herself up and sat on the bathroom counter next to the sink.

"Alright I knew this was coming" Peyton smiled as she curled another piece of hair "So where to begin, I think we have your stupid little drunken game to thank for last night"

"Yeah what can I say, I'm a genius and I know how to hook up my best friend with a hottie when I see one!" Brooke giggled as she grabbed her toothbrush and coated it with a layer of toothpaste "So what happened after Lucas and I left?"

"Well to be honest with you, I didn't know you guys left, I kinda forgot you were even there, but to make a long story short, things got kind of heated, and we stopped before it went to far, then we just watched a movie and fell asleep and that's it. Where did you and lover boy go and how late were you guys out?"

"We just walked around and talked, that's it, and we weren't out very late I guess. I can't believe they just left this morning, who does that?" Brooke raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, so should we call them? Ya know what I think we should do?" Peyton asked, waiting for Brooke to reply but Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Peyton questioningly "Well I think we should have a girl's day! I think we should go to the spa, get facials, massages, pedicures, and manicures. I mean we are on vacation don't we deserve to be pampered?"

"You are a genius P. Sawyer! That sounds great, just let me take a shower and get ready and we can go."

* * *

"So Nate, what happened with Brooke's friend last night? You guys looked pretty cozy" Lucas laughed as him and Nathan jogged down the beach. 

"Luke! Come on don't get all girly on me! Since when do you want details on my love life?" Nathan said irritated.

"I'm just wondering, so what happened? Did you score last night?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you and Brooke were all tangled up with each other in bed this morning, you two were practically one giant human pretzel" Nathan laughed "No but really, I didn't _score_ last night, we stopped before it got that far, she's pretty hott though, you and Brooke had a good idea to set us up."

"You stopped before it got that far?" Lucas was shocked; he stopped jogging as soon as those words came out of his brother's mouth and he slapped Nathan across the head.

"Ow! Lucas! What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure it was still you little bro" Lucas laughed as they started to jog again.

"So has Brooke called you yet? Or do you think that she's pissed that she _didn't wake up in your arms_" Nathan said trying to use the girliest voice he could possibly get out.

Lucas hit his brother in the arm "No she hasn't called yet, she's probably tired from drinking and staying up late"

"You are being very violent today, just because Brooke hasn't called you yet doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me!" Nathan laughed as Lucas shot him a look of warning.

"Okay I'll stop. But what should we do, should we go get some lunch, maybe find a court and play a little basketball? Then maybe we can take the girls out to dinner later?"

"Yeah Luke that sounds good, I'm kind of surprised you actually want to spend time with me instead of Brookie" Nathan said as he picked up his pace and ran in front of Lucas. Lucas laughed and ran to catch up with his brother.

* * *

The girls spent their day at the spa while the guys played basketball. They had all agreed to meet up for dinner at 8:00 at Brooke and Peyton's and they would leave from there. 

"Peyton, this skirt is foofy, I don't know about the foofy skirt…are you sure it's okay?" Brooke whined as she walked into the bathroom where Peyton was applying her makeup.

"No, Brooke, its fine! I promise, honestly it's not that foofy." Peyton was annoyed as Brooke looked down at her white ruffled skirt "It looks more like a doily than foofy!"

"Thanks Pey, you always find a way to make me feel better" Brooke said sarcastically as she stuck her tongue out at Peyton "Okay so should I wear the green top, or the yellow strapless?"

"Umm I like the green one, Brooke you need to stop stressing, we only have 15 minutes and they'll be here, and you look fine" Peyton said as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yeah yeah yeah, well I'm almost ready I just need to decide on a shirt" Brooke said as she looked in the mirrors making sure her French twist was still in place, she put hair spray in her hair once more to make sure.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Brooke screamed.

Brooke opened the door and jumped into Lucas' arms "Hey I missed you" He said.

"I missed you too! Hey Nate, how's it goin?" Brooke asked

"It's good, hey where's Peyton?"

"She's just finishing her hair" Brooke said as she sat on her bed pulling Lucas down with her, just then Peyton came out of the bathroom.

"Alright I'm ready, Hey Nate" Peyton smiled as Nate put his arms around her.

"Hey yourself" Nathan said as he kissed her lips.

"Okay, get a room you guys! Either that or maybe Nathan could pry himself away from my best friends lips and you can come to dinner with us." Brooke laughed as she intertwined her fingers with Lucas'.

"Oh whatever Brooke, you are like the queen of PDA!" Peyton said smiling at Nathan. Brooke grabbed her white clutch and they were out the door.

1 hour later…

"Dinner was sooo good! Thanks Luke" Brooke smiled as she kissed Lucas and the four friends walked out of the small restaurant.

"Anytime babe, so what should we do now?" Lucas asked as he put his arm around Brooke and pulled her closer to him.

"I wanna go dancing, lets go to the club" Peyton suggested as Nathan slyly grabbed her hand.

"Yeah! Yeah Dancing! Lets go dancing" Brooke said obviously very excited at Peyton's idea.

They arrived at the club 15 minutes later and made their first stop at the bar. Lucas ordered a round of shots.

After they had a few drinks Brooke and Peyton went to dance as the guys stood at the bar.

"Damn Lucas, look as those two dancing, is that sexy as hell or what?" Nate said as he watched the two friends bumping and grinding to the music.

"Yeah they are definitely hott" Lucas said as he stared directly at Brooke. She looked up at him, made eye contact and winked at him. Lucas just smiled.

When the song was over, Brooke and Peyton made their way back over to the bar. They were hot from dancing, it didn't help that the dance floor was packed. They decided to go find a booth and order some more drinks.

Once they were seated, Brooke was ready to dance again.

"Who wants to come dance with me?" Brooke asked as she looked around at all of her friends faces. None of them seemed so eager. "Come on Pey, let's go dance! This was your idea."

"Brooke I'm tired, I just wanna sit for a few songs" Peyton whined as she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Lucas" Brooke pouted, "Pleeeaaase, lets go dance."

"You know I can't resist those damn puppy dog eyes" Lucas laughed as Brooke led him off to the dance floor.

It wasn't long before Peyton found her way to Nathan's mouth. Nathan was sucking and biting Peyton's neck, eliciting slight moans from Peyton.

"Nate…this is all about fun right?" Peyton asked, out of breath, causing Nathan to stop torturing her neck.

"Of course its just fun Peyton. We only have a couple more days here, you are having fun aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely having fun. No serious, just fun" She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her.

"Well now that that is cleared up" Nathan said as he grabbed her face and hungrily devoured her lips, his hands dancing on the bare skin of her hips.

"Mmmhmmm" Peyton moaned into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

They broke away from each other, deciding to take a breather. Both of their faces were flushed, and Peyton brought her thumb up to Nathan's mouth to wipe off the stray lipstick. Just then they heard someone clear their throat, and Peyton turned around to see Ryan staring at her, at them.

"Hey Peyton" Ryan said coldly.

"Oh Ryan, uh hi. Uuumm this is Nathan, Nathan this is Ryan." Peyton said as she slowly slid off of Nathan's lap. Nathan nodded at Ryan, and Ryan threw him a glare.

"Funny, you didn't mention you had a boyfriend" Ryan said growing more irritated.

"Oh Nathan's not my boyfr-"

"Well in that case, do you wanna go dance?" Ryan said as he smiled at Nathan.

Peyton looked at Nathan, then at Ryan and back at Nathan. Nathan shrugged and Peyton stood up. "I'll be back Nate" she smiled and Ryan led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Lucas loved dancing with Brooke. The way she took control, and was totally serious was definitely a turn on. 

Her body seemed to melt into his as she grinded against him. She put her hands around his neck, looked up at him and smiled. Lucas brought his hands up and cupped her face; he put his forehead against hers and gently kissed her. She smiled against his lips and pulled herself closer to him. It wasn't long before her tongue was begging for entrance, and Lucas willingly accepted it.

The dance floor was crowded, but they didn't seem to mind.

Someone was pushed into Brooke and she lost her balance.

Lucas looked over at the guy and gave him a death glare "hey, you need to watch out" Lucas yelled at the guy.

"It's not a big deal man" The guy said, his eyes then traveled to Brooke, and he liked what he saw, he smiled at her, winked, and ran his hand down her arm "sorry for bumping into you, but damn you are fine!"

"Ugghh" was all that came out of Brooke's mouth before Lucas punched the guy.

"Back off, unless you want a round two, and don't touch her again" Lucas said as he grabbed Brooke's hand and led her off the dance floor.

"Lucas I seriously can't believe you just punched that guy!" Brooke laughed as they walked over to where Nathan was sitting alone in a booth.

"He shouldn't have looked at you…or touched you…or ran into you" Lucas sighed as he took a seat and pulled Brooke in next to him.

"Hey Nate, where's Peyt? Your brother Lucas is being all hero-y, rescuing me from the pervs on the dance floor" Brooke snickered as she lightly tapped Lucas on the chest.

Nathan looked mad, he was ignoring everything Brooke said and seemed kind of distant "Your friend Peyton, is right over there" Nathan pointed to a corner of the dance floor where Peyton was dancing, very closely, to a very cute guy.

"Nice catch Peyt" Brooke said under her breath as she scanned the guy.

"Wait a minute, when we left this booth, you guys were very, uh, _friendly_ with each other, so why is she over there…and you're here?" Lucas asked as he pointed to Peyton and Nathan.

"We were, but its no big deal, we are just having fun, and she can have fun with whoever she wants"

"Yeah, sure, but it doesn't look like she's having fun" Brooke said as she noticed the disgruntled look on Peyton's face.

* * *

"Ryan, you are getting too close, you are making me uncomfortable" Peyton said as she grabbed Ryan's hands off of her butt, for the second time. 

"Just let loose and have some fun" Ryan slurred as he pulled her into him and kissed her.

Peyton pushed him away "Ryan, you are drunk, get off of me."

Ryan was a lot stronger than she was so he pulled her into him; he was holding onto her wrists and kissing her.

"Ryan seriously get off" Peyton said as she struggled to get away from him.

"You've been blowing me off Peyton, I thought we had something good going, I liked you" He said as he kissed her again, only to have her pull away.

"Well what happened to that nice guy you were, just let's go talk, you are drunk."

Ryan wasn't going down without a fight. When she hadn't answered her phone calls, he thought she must have something else going on, but when he saw her and that guy, he knew what that something else was and he wasn't happy. He was going to have her one way or the other, and if it had to be forceful, that's just how it was gonna have to be.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas decided to go get water because she was thirsty from dancing. Nathan kept his eyes on Peyton. The guy, Ryan, seemed to be getting a little forceful and from the looks of it, Peyton wanted him to back off. Nathan kept watching, and after he saw Peyton push him away again, he had seen enough. 

Brooke and Lucas walked back to the booth only to find it empty.

"I wonder where Nate went" Lucas said as he sat the drinks down on the table and slid into the booth.

"I don't know, but that means we get alone time" Brooke whispered into his ear. She began kissing his neck when they heard screams and what sounded like a fight.

"What is going on over there" Lucas said as he and Brooke turned around to see a huge group of people screaming and yelling.

"Looks like a fight. Lets go check it out, I haven't seen a bar fight in a while" Brooke smiled as she stood up.

Lucas shook his head, and when he stood up, he saw his brother being pulled off of some guy by a security guard.

"Oh my god Nathan!" Brooke screamed. Just then Peyton spotted Brooke and Lucas and ran over to them.

"Nathan and Ryan just got in a huge fight, we gotta go, Nathan got kicked out, we better meet him outside" Peyton said as she grabbed Brooke's arm and they started walking out.

"What happened?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded her head also wanting to know what happened.

"Well ok, I'll give you the quick version, Ryan saw me making out with Nathan, got jealous, took me to dance, got very pushy, Nathan saw and well the rest is history" Peyton said as they walked outside "Nathan!"

Peyton finally spotted Nathan and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him. His nose was bleeding, but other than that Ryan definitely got the worse of things.

"Alright Rocky, it's been a long night, lets get you home" Brooke laughed as they started walking back to the hotel "Looks like both of the Scott brothers are being hero-y tonight."

Peyton gave Brooke a weird look and Lucas just shrugged. It had been an eventful night to say the least.

**A/N--Alright, thats it! So please go on and review now, tell me what you think! Oh and if you haven't reviewed chapter 6, please do, I'd like to know your thoughts on it. A BIG thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys are the reason I keep going! And I'll try to get the next chapter out faster...**


	8. A Barbie Doll And A Firetruck

**A/N: Alright, here ya go! And a big thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are amazing and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Chapter 8- A Barbie Doll And A Fire Truck**

This was their fourth day in Cabo, and they hadn't gone swimming yet, unless you count Lucas throwing her into the pool swimming. Brooke woke up and decided laying out by the pool and swimming would be the perfect way to spend the day.

"Peyton! Are you ready yet?" Brooke yelled at the bathroom door "I mean come on, all you have to do is put on a freaking swimsuit! How hard can it be, I mean I know your blonde and all but-"

Brooke stopped as Peyton walked out of the bathroom "Let's not bring hair color into this Brooke, I always win. And yes I am ready. Grab the pool bag and let's go!"

Brooke grabbed their pool bag and they walked down to the pool. It was huge and amazing. There were canopy's covering parts of it, and there were even big floating planks that you could lay out on. There were lawn chairs everywhere and big umbrellas. Brooke was amazed at the scene before her and was wondering how it took her 4 days to make it down there.

"Peyton, this is-"

"Amazing, yeah I know" Peyton smiled at Brooke and they found two lawn chairs to throw their stuff down on to.

Peyton pulled out a 'hello kitty' beach towel and threw it at Brooke, she then pulled out a green and blue striped one for herself. They put their towels on their chairs, and Peyton pulled out tanning oil and handed it to Brooke. She then pulled out sun tan lotion for her. Next two water bottles came out of the bag and were placed on the small table in between them.

"I think we should go play in the water and then lay out" Brooke said looking over to Peyton who just nodded.

Brooke and Peyton were having a lot of fun playing in the pool; it was the perfect temperature and was very relaxing.

"No Peyt, I think Joey should have ended up with Dawson, they were totally meant for each other"

"But Brooke, everyone knows that Joey and Pacey just had to end up together, it was like written in the stars, and you can't mess with that stuff!"

They had been arguing about the love affairs in 'Dawson's Creek' for what seemed like forever. It was always a lost cause when they started to talk about the show.

"Whatever Peyton, you know you are wrong and you're just getting all PMS-y on me" Brooke said matter-of-factly as she splashed Peyton.

"No you did not just splash me!" Peyton warned as she splashed Brooke back.

They continued splashing each other when all the sudden Brooke felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She wiped the water out of her eyes and turned around to find two, very tan, very muscley, and very hott guys behind her.

"Hey how bout you two call it truce and come play chicken with us" the dark haired guy said as he smiled at the two girls.

"Chicken?" Brooke said questioningly.

"Yeah chicken, ya know one of you gets on my shoulders…" the lighter haired guy started to explain before Peyton cut him off.

"No we know what chicken is" she rolled her eyes, and looked over at Brooke who was just smiling at the guys.

"Well, if you guys wanna play we'll be right over here" the dark haired guy said as he winked at Brooke and they swam to a more shallow part of the pool.

"Do you wanna play? Did you see how hott they were? One word: Wow!" Brooke said as her eyes followed the two guys, she looked at Peyton who was staring at her in awe. "What it's not like we have boyfriends."

"If you say so Brooke, but I think Lucas really likes you, and I think you like him too. Do you want to ruin that?" Peyton asked and Brooke's smile suddenly began to fade.

"You're right, ready to go lay out?" Brooke gave her friend a small smile and decided to get the tanned gods out of her head.

"Sounds good to me!" Peyton said, glad that her friend realized that she could be making a mistake.

Peyton and Brooke made their way back to their lawn chairs and lay down.

"So the weather is like perfect here, I am so excited to go back all tan, everyone will be so jealous!" Brooke giggled as she adjusted her swim bottoms so she could get as much color as possible.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you tan so easily, I'm lucky if I don't get burnt." Peyton sighed as she put on sunscreen.

Brooke's phone started ringing, and she groaned "Uggh I really don't wanna find my phone, I just got situated, will you get it for me Pey?"

"Fine, only because your ring drives me crazy, _my humps my humps my humps my humps_" Peyton mocked Brooke's ring tone as she dug around in the bag for Brooke's phone.

"Just jeealllous" Brooke said as she closed her eyes.

Peyton finally found the phone as it stopped ringing, "Brooke Lucas called and I missed it, so call him back" she threw the phone at Brooke causing her to grunt as it hit her stomach.

Brooke called Lucas and told him that he and Nathan should come play with them at the pool, and of course they agreed.

* * *

"So this pool is pretty much amazing" Lucas said as he and Nathan walked up to the girls. 

"I know it seriously is" Peyton replied as she sat up so Nathan could sit by her.

"Is she already asleep, Lucas talked to her like 15 minutes ago" Nathan laughed as he looked over at a sleeping Brooke.

"Well good to know I wasn't missed" Lucas shrugged as he sat on the very edge of Brookes fully occupied lawn chair.

"Yeah, well she woke me up, or tried to wake me up at 6 to go swimming, she must be tired, especially after last night." Peyton sighed "How's that lip treatin' ya?"

"It actually hurts pretty bad" Nathan chuckled as Peyton brought her hand up to his mouth.

"So do you think she'll kill me if I wake her up?" Lucas asked Peyton, after all they were best friends, and she knew Brooke better than anyone.

"If you wake her up, probably not, if I wake her up, most likely" Peyton laughed as Nathan put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder "Nate, do you wanna go swim, it is soooo hot."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Do you wanna come Luke?" Nathan asked as he and Peyton stood up.

"No I think I'll wait for Brooke to wake up." Lucas stared down at Brooke, then looked back up at his friends and waved for them to go on.

After sitting there for fifteen minutes, trying everything to wake Brooke up, without actually waking her up Lucas was getting bored and hot.

"Brookie, wake up" Lucas said as he gently rubbed her arms.

Nothing. She didn't even stir. This was gonna be harder then he thought. Lucas then looked at her bare stomach and got a new idea.

Lucas slowly put his hands to Brooke's sides, gently touching them. He then began to tickle her, and immediately she sat up, just like he figured she would.

"Oh my god! Lucas you scared the hell outta me!" Brooke shrieked as she put her hand up to her chest.

"Well it's a good thing your ticklish or I don't think I ever would've gotten you to wake up" He said as he threw his arms around her and pulled her towards him.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him "How long have you been here? I can't believe I fell asleep, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, I've only been here for maybe 15 minutes. Peyton and Nate went to swim, so when you are ready we should join them" He pulled out of her embrace and smiled down at her.

"Okay, well maybe in a little bit" Brooke said as she slowly grabbed his face and gently kissed his lips "alright now I might be ready."

She pulled away from him and smiled, only for his lips to crash on hers seconds later.

"Okay now I'm ready" Lucas chuckled and stood up, holding a hand out for Brooke to grab. He smiled "ya know Brooke, seeing you in a bikini_ never_ hurts my feelings."

Brooke laughed and lightly hit his chest "down boy! Let's go find our friends."

* * *

After walking around the pool two times they finally spotted their friends, splashing each other in the water. 

Brooke and Lucas got in the pool and waded towards them.

"So Rocky, how do you feel today, I bet it feels great the day after winning a fight" Brooke said to Nathan while giving him a huge smile.

"I'm never gonna live this down with you am I?"

"Uh No! Bar fights are totally classic and tacky, I love it!" Brooke giggled.

Nathan rolled his eyes and Peyton shrugged. Lucas couldn't help but smile at Brooke; she said what she wanted to say and never cared what people thought. He loved that about her.

"Hey how about we play chicken" Lucas asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Peyton looked at Brooke and raised her eyebrows and then both girls broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Did I miss something? Chicken is a great game" Nathan said confused as he looked between the two girls and his brother.

"I don't know, I think I might have missed it too" Lucas said equally confused.

"Oh no, it's nothing" Peyton laughed as she covered her mouth trying to stop the giggles from escaping.

"Yeah we'd love to play" Brooke giggled as she looked at Peyton making her friend continue to laugh.

"Have you girls been drinking? Drinking makes these girls giggle" Nathan groaned.

The four friends played chicken, and their competitive sides came out. They decided they'd play five games and whoever won the most games would be the winners.

Brooke was very competitive, and she and Lucas managed to win four out of the five games much to Peyton and Nathan's dismay.

It was getting late and Peyton was starting to get red so they decided to call it a day. They decided to go to their respective rooms and take showers, and then meet up in the girls' room.

* * *

"So today was fun" Brooke smiled as she dug through her suit case for her black gauchos. 

"Yeah so much fun" Peyton said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be so bitter just because you lost, its okay Peyton, now everyone just knows I'm stronger than you" Brooke giggled as she ran in the bathroom and shut the door.

"You know I'll still be here when you get outta that shower…then we'll see who's stronger." Peyton told the bathroom door.

* * *

"So who would've thought Brooke would be so strong, she's so little" Nathan laughed as he ran his towel over his wet hair. 

"I know she is amazing" Lucas smiled just thinking of the girl who was slowly taking over his heart.

"Yeah Peyton seemed pretty peeved about it, those two can get competitive."

"I know seriously, they are pretty funny when they are competitive too. I'm surprised we won though, I could barely concentrate with Brooke squirming around on my shoulders in a bikini" Lucas sighed at just the thought of Brooke in her swimming suit.

* * *

An hour later Brooke sent Lucas a text message saying they were ready and to head on over. 

"Okay, so what do you guys wanna do" Brooke said as she plopped down on her bed.

"I don't know, I just know I am not in the mood to get dressed up and go out" Peyton replied as she snuggled into Nathan's chest.

"Yeah maybe we should just order room service and watch a movie" Lucas suggested as he sat down by Brooke, she immediately put her head in his lap and he started to play with her hair.

"Mmhmm that sounds good" Brooke said as a yawn escaped from her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"Yeah I don't think she's gonna make it to the movie" Nathan laughed.

"That's too bad" Peyton sighed "I guess she's gonna miss out on the cheesecake too, bummer."

With the sound of cheesecake Brooke immediately sat up and began looking around "Huh? What? Where's the cheesecake."

The three friends all started to laugh at their friend. They ordered room service and were looking through the movies as they waited for it to come.

"Let's see, there's The Notebook, Amityville Horror, Zoolander…" Peyton said as she scrolled through the movies.

"No scary movies, ooo The Notebook, I love that movie" Brooke gushed.

"No Notebook" Nathan insisted.

"Well Zoolander is obviously the best choice anyways" Lucas concluded.

"Alright, Zoolander it is." Peyton said, and with the click of a button the movie started.

After they finished eating they laid down and got more comfortable to watch the movie. Nathan and Peyton were both lying on her bed on their stomachs with their heads rested in their hands. Every once in a while Nathan would lift his foot up and kick her butt, causing her to laugh and Lucas to give Nathan confused looks.

Lucas was lying on Brooke's beds, his head propped up by two pillows, and Brooke was lying next to him on her side, with one arm and one leg wrapped around him. He had his arms lying on her stomach protectively and she was asleep.

The movie ended and Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton were all still wide awake. Lucas gently moved Brooke off of him so he could get up, stretch, and go to the bathroom. Once he moved she sat up.

"Luke."

"He went to the bathroom, don't worry Brooke" Peyton laughed at a very concerned Brooke.

"Oh, okay, duh I don't worry" Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton.

"Sure Brooke, we saw the look on your face, you looked like someone just killed your cat" Nathan laughed, and Brooke glared at him.

Lucas walked out of the bathroom confused at what they were talking about. When he noticed Brooke was awake he smiled "Good morning sunshine."

Brooke giggled and pulled Lucas towards her and slowly kissed him.

"Alright guys, slow down you are so not alone" Peyton giggled.

"Well now I can't sleep. What should we do?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, but you don't get to pick the game this time" Lucas raised his eyebrows "although it was pretty fun."

"Lets just talk, we don't know each other very well still" Peyton said.

"Alright sounds good. So Brooke, when you were little what did you want to be when you grew up?" Nathan asked turning towards Brooke who was now sitting on Lucas' lap.

Brooke's face slightly blushed "Do I have to tell you?"

"Oh come on Brooke, its cute just tell them" Peyton laughed knowing what was coming.

"Fine! Ugh! I wanted to be a Barbie doll" Brooke said as her face turned a darker shade of red, and Nathan and Peyton started to laugh.

"Oh that's not as bad as Lucas', go on tell them what _you_ wanted to be Luke." Nathan said to his brother.

"I wanted to be an uhh…a…fire truck" Lucas said quietly as they all began to laugh.

"Awww how cute, a Barbie doll and a fire truck." Peyton giggled.

**A/N: Okay, now go and review! I have the next chapter partly written, so maybe your reviews will help me finish it :)**


	9. I'm Falling For You Fast Brooke Davis

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter has been long awaited...I've been trying to update since the day after I updated last, and it wouldn't let me, I tried like a million times everyday with no luck! I was very very frustrated to say the least! Anyways, THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews, they pretty much made my day, week, whatever! I'm happy to see my dedicated reviewers still reading, and happy to also see new readers. It means a ton to me! You guys are amazing, did I tell you that! Here's your chapter...I hope its good, considering that sucky long wait...**

**Chapter 9-I'm Falling For You Fast Brooke Davis**

Brooke was woken up from a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it at first and put a pillow over her head. But the knock turned into a bang, so she gave up trying to sleep and decided to answer the door.

"Coming" Brooke yelled frustrated, her hair was a mess, and so were her pajamas. She looked in the mirror and flattened her hair on the way to the door. She was never very observant and hadn't noticed that she was the only one in the hotel room, so when she opened the door and discovered Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton instead of room service she was surprised.

"Morning Brooke" Peyton smiled as she pushed past her friend and went straight into the bathroom.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan called as he also pushed past her and went and sat on Peyton's bed, grabbing the remote, and turning on the television.

"Good morning sleepy head" Lucas laughed as he ruffled her hair and went to sit down by Nathan as Brooke stood at the door with a confused face, pointing to the bathroom where Peyton had slipped off too and to the two boys sitting on the bed.

"Okay, so what's going on here? How are you all dressed, and have been gone _aaannnd_ came back before I even woke up?" She said as Peyton walked out of the bathroom and flopped down on her bed.

"Well, you sleep like a rock for starters" Lucas started.

"And it's like 11 o' clock!" Peyton finished, as Nathan just stared at the TV and nodded.

"Oh Brooke, we brought you back a bagel" Lucas said as he pointed to a brown bag on the desk.

"Thanks Lukey" Brooke smiled as she grabbed the bag and went and sat by Lucas, immediately laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her without thinking and continued watching whatever Spanish soap opera was on the TV.

"Brooke we decided to go scuba diving today! It's gonna be so much fun" Peyton exclaimed as she sat up and looked over at her tired friend.

"Peyton, you know I don't like sharks" Brooke said, obviously not as thrilled as Peyton was.

"It's okay Brooke, I'm sure we won't see sharks, and we're gonna have an instructor with us, we'll get to see all the cute little fishys" Lucas said as he traced circles on her arms.

"Yeah Brooke, we aren't gonna go 'Jaws' on you, it'll be fun" Nathan told her as he gave her a reassuring smile "And Lucas is a kick ass shark wrestler anyways!"

"I guess" Brooke shrugged as she hid her face in Lucas' shirt.

"It'll be fun Brooke I promise" Lucas squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.

"We have to be at the docks at 1, so you might wanna fit in a shower, your hair looks like a wild animal" Peyton laughed, causing a death glare from Brooke.

"Don't listen to her you look gorgeous" Lucas told Brooke as lifted her chin and kissed her to prove his point.

Brooke finished her bagel and went and took a shower as her friends continued watching TV. When she was ready to go it was time to go down to the docks for their scuba diving lesson.

* * *

Their instructor's name was Tobey, and he was very nice. He was in his late twentys and told the younger kids about his life in Cabo. He taught them about scuba diving and how to do so safely. Finally it was time to go out and do the real thing and they couldn't wait, well everyone but Brooke. 

"Luke, I don't know if I can do it, what if my oxygen tank like just stops working, huh? Then what?" Brooke asked nervously as she bit her finger nails.

"Brooke, that's not gonna happen" Lucas laughed as he grabbed her hand out of her mouth and laced his fingers with hers "I promise you'll be fine, I'll be right there with you, but if you don't want to do it you don't have too."

"No, I think I want to, I'm just scared. Don't leave me ok Luke?" Brooke's eyes pleaded with him.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Lucas smiled at her as he put her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Alright, are you guys ready? We won't be going very deep because it is your first time. You can take these underwater cameras with you if you would like too. You have a half hour under water at the longest, but you can come up sooner if you'd like too. I will be going down with you, and by the looks of it, the water is beautiful so this should be a great experience for you all." With that, Tobey smiled and climbed out of the small boat into the not so deep water. It wasn't long before Peyton and Jake were both in the water with Tobey, but Brooke wasn't so sure.

"Are you ready Brooke?" Lucas asked her as she chewed on her nail and stared at the water.

"You aren't gonna leave me right?" She questioned Lucas once more, still staring at the blue water.

"Nope, we are gonna do this together" he smiled as she looked over at him. He grabbed her face and gave her a soft kiss to exaggerate his point.

"Okay Luke" Brooke half smiled up at him, "I think I'm ready."

The water was beautiful. It was nothing like Brooke had ever imagined before. She felt so free under the water. _So this is how the little mermaid felt_, Brooke thought as she smiled. The plants under the water were amazing. Not to mention the fish. Fish of every size, shape, and color had swam by her. She was glad that she got to take a camera under water with her because this is a memory she wanted to keep forever. She took pictures of her friends, and the underwater life.

Their thirty minutes was up a lot faster than they had wanted it to be. They climbed back into the boat and began to take off all of their equipment.

* * *

"So that was pretty much amazing" Peyton said as she continued to stare at the blue ocean all around her. 

"Yeah it really was, I can't believe how awesome it looks under there, I think I even saw some Nemo fishes" Nathan laughed as he wrapped his arms around a wet Peyton.

"It was pretty cool, I've always wanted to do that, I can mark that off of my list of things to do" Lucas replied as he looked over at Brooke who had a huge smile on her face.

"That was beautiful, thanks for talking me into it Luke" Brooke said as she scooted over to Lucas and hugged him.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he kissed her wet hair.

* * *

By the time the four friends got back to the hotel, they were tired from their long day playing with the fish. They each went to their respective rooms to get showered and then see how they felt about what to do for the rest of their evening. 

"Peyton, right when we get home we have to get our underwater camera's developed. I can't wait to see my pictures, I really hope they turn out, that was-"

"Let me guess, amazing!" Peyton finished Brooke's sentence for her. She was obviously getting annoyed at Brooke's continuous ranting about their day scuba diving, "Brooke, how about we talk about something other than fishys, cute Lucas, and anything else to do with scuba diving, or maybe I'll send you to spend the night with your beloved fishys."

"Oh Peyton, you know you love it" Brooke laughed as she walked from the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Yeah sure" Peyton sighed as she tossed the magazine she was reading on the bed.

"So what should we do tonight?" Brooke asked as she came and sat next to Peyton on the bed and started to examine her finger nails.

"I don't know, I'm so tired I don't think I can move" Peyton whimpered as she layed down on Brooke's lap.

"Yeah I know the feeling, I think I wanna paint my nails."

"Okay random" Peyton laughed as she closed her eyes.

"So pink or red?" Brooke asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna paint my nails, remember, for being a fake blonde you sure act like a real one" Brooke giggled which was followed by a lazy slap on the knee by Peyton.

Brooke moved Peyton off of her lap and went to sit down on the floor to paint her nails. She decided to paint them a coral pink color, just because it reminded her of scuba diving.

"Alright, done!" Brooke said feeling a sense of accomplishment. "Peyt, I'm hungry we should go eat."

When Brooke didn't receive an answer she turned around to see her friend sleeping on the bed. She was lightly snoring which meant there was no way Brooke would be waking her up. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and started to blow on her nails to help them to dry faster. She then went into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. After her hair was dry she pulled it up into a messy bun. She came out of the bathroom hoping that the blow dryer had woken up her friend, but no, Peyton was still fast asleep.

Brooke strolled over to the night stand and picked up her phone to call Lucas, hopefully he wasn't sleeping too.

She dialed his number and when he wasn't picking up she was getting nervous that she'd have to spend the night bored doing nothing. Finally Lucas answered the phone…

"Hey Brooke"

"Lucasss, I'm so glad you answered" Brooke squealed jumping up and down.

"Well I'm so glad you called, Nathan has chosen to become a permanent fixture attached to his bed, what are you girls doing?" Lucas smiled, excited that maybe he'd get to spend more time with Brooke.

"We came home and took showers and then Peyton decided to be a party pooper and go to sleep, and she won't wake up" Brooke complained.

"I feel your pain. So since we both have lame friends, wanna go do something?" Lucas asked, positive that her answer would be yes.

"I thought you'd never ask"

Brooke giggled into the phone, "I'm ready now, so come get me whenever you are ready."

"Sounds good Brookie, I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"See you soon, bye Luke."

"Bye Brooke." Lucas smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

Brooke decided to change into jeans and a flowy pink tank top. She went into the bathroom and quickly applied some bronzer on her face and a light layer of soft pink eye shadow and mascara to her eyes. She finished off her simple look with her favorite Mac lip-gloss. _Good enough _she sighed as she looked in the mirror once more. Brooke went and sat on her bed to wait for Lucas to arrive. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. 

Brooke was overly excited for him to be there, she was very impatient and getting bored with her sleeping best friend. Brooke ran to the door as soon as she heard the first knock and threw it open only to jump into Lucas' arms.

"Whoa, looks like someone is excited to see me" Lucas laughed as Brooke squeezed his neck tightly.

"You have no idea" She sighed as she leaned her head back off of his shoulder to capture his lips in hers.

"What….do you…wanna do?" Lucas asked in-between Brooke's 'happy to see him' kisses.

"I'm hungry" Brooke said as she released her lips off of Lucas' and took his hand in hers.

"Well then let's go get you some food" Lucas smiled at her as she let go of his hand to grab her purse.

"Okay handsome, let me write Peyton a note and we'll get out of here" She flashed him her signature smile and went to write her friend a note. "Okay, done. Let's go" She smiled as she skipped over to him and grabbed his hand once more.

* * *

The two walked out of the hotel and on to the sidewalks when suddenly Lucas stopped. 

"Did I mention how good you look tonight?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as he grabbed her hips.

"Nuh-uh" She smiled as he cupped her face with his hands and he gave her a soft, slow, sensual kiss.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas went and got some dinner and were now walking down the beach. He had his arm around her shoulders and her head was leaning on his shoulder, she was carrying her sandals in her hands as she loved the feel of the warm sand beneath her toes. 

"We always end up back at this beach at night" Brooke said as she looked up at Lucas and smiled.

"Yeah I know, it's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yeah it really is, there are like a billion stars in the sky" Brooke whispered as she looked up into the sky and Lucas squeezed her shoulders.

Lucas couldn't be happier. He was walking down the beach under a beautiful sky, with the prettiest girl wrapped in his arms. He was what he considered a lucky guy.

"Lucas?" Brooke said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah babe?"

"We are leaving soon, what happens when we leave? I don't wanna leave you Luke" Brooke sniffled. Truth is Lucas was worried about the same thing and he knew they'd have to talk about it sooner or later because their week vacation in Cabo was almost up.

"I know Brookie, I don't wanna leave you either. Trust me; this has been the best week of my life."

"But what are we gonna do Luke" she looked up at him, and he didn't like the sadness he saw in her eyes. He knew he had to be strong for her, he had to be. They had stopped walking and she was now clinging onto him for dear life. He had his arms wrapped around her small body and was holding her as close as he possibly could.

"We will make it work, we have the whole summer. After we get moved into our new places, we'll have the rest of the summer together. I'll come visit you in California and you can come visit me in Texas. It'll work out Brooke, it has to." Lucas said, he was scared as well, but if he made it seem easy, then maybe it would be.

"Promise" Brooke whispered with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, promise" Luke said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

"When did this go from just having fun to serious?" Brooke asked, still clutching the fabric of the back of Lucas' shirt.

"I don't know Brooke, but I'm glad it did, you are a great girl and I really like you."

Brooke pulled slightly away from him and gave him a small smile. She then grabbed the back of his neck and his lips came crashing on to hers. They let out all of the emotions they were feeling into this one kiss. At first it was rushed and rapid, they wanted to explore every centimeter of each others mouths. Eventually the kiss slowed down and they pulled away from each other. Brooke rested her head back onto his chest and he ran his hands through her hair.

"I'm falling for you fast Brooke Davis" he whispered into her ear.

* * *

They walked along the beach for a little while longer and talked about the day scuba diving. Brooke was back to her happy self as was Lucas. 

"Luke, thanks for helping me today, I was so scared and it meant a lot that you were there for me because I had an amazing time" Brooke said as she swung their hands back and forth as they walked.

"No problem Brooke, I knew you'd like it! It was pretty awesome." He smiled down at her.

They returned back to the hotel and were both beat from the long day they had.

Lucas walked Brooke up to her door and they were standing in front of it when she pulled him into a hug.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Brooke asked.

"Nuh-uh" Lucas replied as she pulled him in for a small kiss.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I really don't wanna be alone, and Peyton's asleep."

"Anything for you Brookie" Lucas was happy to get to spend as much time with her as possible.

They went inside and cuddled in Brooke's bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. Lucas rubbed her back and tickled her arms until she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Brooke" He whispered as he too closed his eyes.

**A/N:Okay, go and review, and I know you will cuz you are the best! oh yeah, _20 reviews_ for the last chapter...that was a record for me! You guys rock my socks off!**


	10. Shopping and Pillow Fights

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. Its kinda on the short side...sorry! I love, love, love your reviews! Reviews are like air...you need air to live and reviews to write! **

**Chapter 10- Shopping and Pillow Fights**

Peyton woke up early the next morning after having got so much sleep. She felt bad knowing that she left Brooke up alone last night, but she was so tired that she couldn't help it. As she made her way out of the bathroom she looked over at Brooke's bed. It was a mess, there were blankets everywhere and she couldn't see her head. _Brooke always was a crazy sleeper_ she thought. As her eyes trailed from the pillows down to the bottom of the bed she noticed 4 feet tangled up in each other and she almost busted up laughing. _I guess she wasn't too upset about me falling asleep on her_ she thought.

She decided not to wake Brooke up considering she probably was up late because she was with Lucas, or some other mystery man. Peyton gathered up clean clothes and went and got in the shower.

* * *

Brooke woke up and felt something weighing down on her side; she almost forgot that she asked Lucas to sleep over. She heard the sound of the shower running and couldn't see anything because it was dark; the comforter was over her head. She reached up and pulled the comforter down. All the movement Brooke was making made Lucas start to stir. She couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked while he was sleeping.

He slowly started to open his eyes and found Brooke's hazel eyes staring back at him. "Good morning beautiful" he said with his raspy morning voice.

"Morning gorgeous. I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday" she smiled.

He rolled Brooke over so she was now lying on her back and he was on top of her. His lips came crashing down on hers and he began biting and sucking on her bottom lip. Her tongue was pleading for entrance in his mouth and he gladly welcomed it. She began to explore his mouth as if it was the first time. She loved it when he tangled his hands in her hair. _God, he is so hott_, she thought as he moaned into her mouth.

"Oh my god you guys! It is way too early for that!" Peyton shrieked as she walked out of the bathroom, finding Lucas and Brooke.

"Way to ruin a moment Peyton!" Brooke laughed as Lucas climbed off of her, his face flushed, and sat up on the bed.

"Well if I woulda walked in five minutes later I probably would've been met with clothes flying" Peyton giggled, knowing she was getting to her friend.

"Shut up P. Sawyer, you're just jealous, its ok" Brooke said as she stuck her tongue out at her. Lucas just sat on the bed quietly, embarrassed that Peyton had walked in on them like that.

"Brooke, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and take a shower" Lucas said looking down at Brooke, _she is so sexy in the morning_ he thought as he ran his hand through her hair once more.

"Yeah probably a cold one would be best Luke" Peyton said laughing, dodging the pillow that Brooke had launched towards her.

"Nooo Luke don't go. Let's just stay here all day, we can get rid of Goldilocks over there" Brooke said, pointing at Peyton, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"That is very tempting, but I'll be back soon, I promise" he leaned down and kissed her to silence her "You should probably get in the shower too, and then we can go do something. Nate is probably wondering where I am anyways."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be happy about this" Brooke pouted, as Lucas leaned down once more and kissed her again.

"I'll see you soon" He smiled. With that he stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

They were leaving Cabo tomorrow and they hadn't gone shopping yet. Brooke thought this was a travesty. She decided that Lucas was right and she should probably take a shower.

"We should go shopping today Pey" Brooke said as she went to go brush her teeth.

"Good idea Davis, and we should bring the boys along, we definitely need someone to hold our bags" She laughed as she walked past Brooke and slapped her butt with a magazine.

Brooke brushed her teeth while Peyton brushed through her hair. Then Brooke got in the shower.

Peyton and Brooke were finishing getting ready when the guys arrived. Lucas had taken Brooke's hotel key earlier so they just walked in. Nathan immediately went to where Peyton was sitting and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I missed you" Peyton smiled as Nathan started to rub her shoulders.

"I told you I'd be back soon" Lucas said to Brooke as he walked over and sat next to her on the floor where she was applying her make-up.

"So we decided we're going shopping today, I heard they have great deals here" Brooke said as Lucas placed his hand on her thigh.

"Shopping? Are you serious?" Nathan whined.

"Yeah it'll be fun" Peyton told him.

"Yeah it'll be fun, right Lukey" Brooke smiled at him, and judging by the look on his face he was not excited.

"Uh, yeah fun?" he said back.

The girls finished getting ready as the guys watched TV.

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking we should go get some fruit smoothies, with like an energy boost ya know, cause it could be a long day" Brooke said totally serious.

"Yeah definitely, that'd probably be best" Peyton agreed.

"Wow you girls take this shopping thing pretty seriously" Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it is" Brooke said hitting him on the head "Shoot, where is my other brown Steve Madden heel? I can't shop without my shopping shoes."

"You seriously are gonna walk around in _those_ all day?" Lucas asked, wide eyed at the shoes Brooke was planning to walk in.

"Uh Yeah! These are my most comfortable shoes, duh" Brooke said rolling her eyes, _how could he not get it_ she thought.

"Brooke I found it" Peyton said hopping out of the bathroom on one foot holding Brooke's shoe, while doing up the strap to her other shoe.

"Are you ready yet?" Nathan complained, it felt like they had been waiting for hours.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna fall asleep if we don't get outta here soon" Lucas told the girls.

"Luke will you grab my Chanel bag for me, it's right over there" Brooke said pointing as Lucas grabbed the bag and she finished putting her earrings in.

"Here ya go, ready babe?" He asked as he handed her the bag.

"Yup, let's get this show on the road" She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

Nathan threw his arm around Peyton as they walked out of the hotel. _Its gonna be a long day_ he thought.

* * *

Three hours and twenty-five minutes later they were walking back into the hotel. Brooke and Peyton walked with their arms linked, and the boys followed carrying lots of bags.

"So I'd say that was a success" Brooke smiled as she opened the door to their room.

"Oh yeah, we tore it up" Peyton said as she went and sat on the bed.

"So…Tired" Nathan said as he dropped all the bags on the floor and went to lay by Peyton on her bed.

"I second that" Lucas said as he threw himself on Brooke's bed, "You girls are really outta control, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't go that far Broody Boy" Brooke smiled as she straddled his stomach and started to kiss his neck.

"Brooke, uh, we're still here, and that is my brother you are licking" Nathan said grossed out.

"Well be happy you didn't see your brother on top of my best friend this morning bright and early" Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"Oh get over it already!" Brooke screeched as she sat up, still sitting on Luke's stomach.

"Yeah, I personally don't take offense to it" Lucas smiled winking at Brooke.

With that Nathan threw a pillow at Lucas hitting him on the face.

"Oh you did not just do that!" Lucas said, sitting up, Brooke falling into his lap, as he picked up a pillow and lunged it at Nathan, Nathan ducked and it hit Peyton.

"Lucas!" Peyton yelled as she grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him, hitting Brooke instead of Lucas.

"Oh P. Sawyer, you seriously have horrible aim," Brooke said grabbing the pillow and knocking Peyton in the head with it.

Before they knew it all four of them, armed with pillows in hand, began going crazy, hitting each other with the pillows. Lucas and Brooke were standing on Brooke's bed and Nathan and Peyton were standing on Peyton's. Brooke threw a pillow at Nathan's feet, which caught him off balance and he fell on the bed.

"Whoops" Brooke laughed, as she hid behind Lucas as a pillow came flying at her for knocking Nathan down.

Fifteen minutes later they were all exhausted and laying on the beds, worn out from jumping around and throwing pillows.

"We totally won that one" Brooke said as she gave Lucas a high five, and then leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach once more and laughed.

"Oh you did not!" Peyton said "Nathan and I totally kicked your asses."

"Yeah we really did" Nathan said laughing as he hugged Peyton against him.

"You can think that if it makes you feel better" Lucas smiled at the two disgruntled people on the other bed.

"So Brooke, I was thinking, since it's our last night here, do you wanna go out on a date?" Lucas asked.

"Like a real life date? Just me and you?" She asked, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yup, just me and you" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I wanna go on a date Nate!" Peyton whined.

"Look what you did Luke!" Nathan laughed as Peyton hit him on the arm "Geez, violent."

"You know you were planning on taking her out anyways Nate" Lucas laughed as Peyton's face turned from anger to happy.

"Okay well Luke, if this is a real date, then you need to leave and I need to get ready" she smiled as she pulled out of his embrace, "not to like kick you out or anything…but leave!"

"Well that was nice" he said, acting like he was hurt by her bluntness.

"Yeah, goes the same for you Natey-boy." Peyton laughed as she pointed to the door.

"Glad to see we're _so_ welcomed here" Nathan sighed as the girls laughed, "we take the girls on dates, and _this_ is how they repay us."

"I know, _girls_!" Lucas moaned.

"Oh just go, we'll see you soon" Brooke said as she smacked Lucas on the butt.

"Fine we're going, we're going" Lucas laughed, as he walked away and Brooke grabbed his hand, pulled him back towards her and planted a big, lingering kiss on his lips.

"Bye Broody, see you soon" She whispered in his ear.

"Bye baby" he smiled as he pulled away from her.

"What time are you coming?" Peyton asked Nate as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be here at 8" he said as he quickly captured her lips in a kiss.

"Kay, see ya later" Peyton smiled as the two boys walked out.

**A/N: Okay, so good news, and bad news. First bad news...as you can probably tell we are getting close to the end...sad...I know! The next chapter will most likely be the last and it should be pretty long...which is good right? The good news is, I have started to write a new story and have about 5 chapters written, I really like this new story, and I will post it when this one is done! So go on and review for this chapter! It's gonna be hard writing this last chapter...so the more reviews the better :) YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! Oh and P.S. Its snowing here..in Utah...in April...is there something wrong with that sentance? I think so!**


	11. It's Never Easy To Say Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, here it is. This chapter is very long :) I'll let you get on to reading it, without furthur ado, the last chapter of The Senior Trip...**

**Chapter 11- It's Never Easy To Say Goodbye**

"PEEYYTTOON, I need help" Brooke screamed from the bedroom area.

"What now?" Peyton sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Should I wear the red halter dress, or the black strapless dress? I can't decide." Brooke whined as she flopped down onto the bed.

"I think you should wear the black one, with those red heels and red handbag" Peyton said, hoping she made the right choice because Brooke most likely already had her mind made up.

"Good idea Sawyer" Brooke smiled "Okay, so hair straight or curly? Up or down?"

"Hmm, I think you should go curly, some up some down" Peyton said pointing her brush at Brooke then continuing to brush her hair.

"I like the way you think" Brooke grinned "So I think you should let me straighten your hair for tonight, I love it straight."

"Fine I guess. What should I wear?" Peyton sighed.

"I think you should wear that red shirt, the tight one, with your black skirt" Brooke said as she laid her clothes out on her bed.

"Yeah I guess, I don't wanna look trampy though…"

"But you wanna look hott" Brooke giggled "Now sit down so I can do your hair."

* * *

Brooke finished doing Peyton's hair and started working on her own while Peyton put on her make-up. 

"So what do you think they have planned tonight?" Peyton asked as she put on eye shadow.

"I don't know, I thought it might be a double date, but Luke texted me and said he'd be here at 8:30 and Nate is picking you up at 8."

"Hmm that's odd. So have you and Luke talked about tomorrow, I mean we are leaving, the week is over." Peyton asked she looked over at Brooke who was now frowning and twirling a piece of her curled hair in her fingers.

"A little bit. He said everything would be fine, but I don't know Peyt, I mean we are gonna be so far away, and at college. We are gonna meet so many new people and we've only known each other for a week." Brooke frowned "I really like him Peyton, I like him a lot."

"Brooke, its okay" Peyton said as she pulled Brooke into a hug "I'm sure you guys will work it out, you just gotta trust him, and trust yourself. Its gonna be fine, just go out with him tonight and have a blast. Ok?"

"Okay. Yeah I know. It's gonna be fine" Brooke said, a small sad smile on her face.

"Tonight is going to be all about fun Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Fine Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. What about you and Nate, have you talked about leaving?" Brooke asked as she continued curling her hair.

"No not really. We decided at the beginning this is just fun, nothing serious" Peyton shrugged.

"Oh whatever, I think it's a teensy bit past fun. I think you like him…Peyton and Nathan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Brooke, that's enough! Maybe I like him a little bit. But its no big deal, the week is almost over. But if you and Luke keep in touch, which I'm almost positive you will, then I'm sure I'll see Nate every once in a while. Not that it matters or anything because this is just fun."

"Peyton, listen to you, you are rambling, you like him. Do you forget I read you like a book?" Brooke laughed, watching Peyton break into a full on smile and a light shade of red. "See your grinning and blushing you like him!"

"You are so done, enough!" Peyton warned as she put on her shoes and applied one last layer of lip gloss. Brooke just laughed and continued getting ready.

* * *

At 8:00 sharp there was a knock at the door. 

"Have fun Sawyer" Brooke yelled from the bathroom as Peyton went to answer the door.

"Hey you" Nathan said as she opened the door and he handed her a single white rose.

"Hey yourself" Peyton replied as she leaned forward and caught his mouth with hers.

"Bye Brooke, have fun tonight" Peyton yelled as she pulled away from Nathan and shut the door.

* * *

Brooke finished getting ready, and was actually sitting on the bed ready to go at 8:20, which had to be a record for her. She was usually still getting ready when her date arrived, so she was pretty proud of herself. She had been sitting on the bed for a couple minutes when Lucas walked in. 

"Luke! I'm so happy to see you" she said as she ran over him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"These are for you Pretty Girl" Luke said as he pulled a dozen white daisies from behind his back.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Of course, you deserve it Brooke" he smiled as she put a finger up to his lips to silence him. Before he knew it he was in between the wall and Brooke. She had captured his lips as if they were hers to steal, and he couldn't argue with that.

"Brooke…" Lucas tried to talk, but she refused to take her lips away from his.

"Brooke…" he tried once more.

"Luke, shut up" she smiled against his lips before her tongue was in his mouth once more.

"Okay, Brooke, we gotta stop, or I don't think we'll be leaving" he said as he grabbed her hips and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right, I am excited for our date." She smiled as she laced her fingers with his and they walked out the door.

* * *

"So I hope you're hungry" Nathan asked as he and Peyton walked down the street, his arms wrapped lovingly around her. 

"Starving" Peyton smiled up at him.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Peyton; I've had a lot of fun with you this week. I guess we kind of have Luke and Brooke to thank for that" Nathan laughed.

"Yeah I guess we kinda do, and I've had fun with you too Nate, it's been a pretty awesome senior trip I must say." Peyton smiled as she cuddled into Nathan's shoulder.

"So I was thinking we can go to dinner, and then we will go to dessert." Nathan whispered in Peyton's ear as they walked into a small cute Mexican restaurant.

"Sounds great" Peyton smiled as they waited to be seated.

They were seated at a small table in the corner, and they both were just happy to be together. Their food arrived and they began eating.

"So Brooke and Lucas seem to be very happy" Peyton said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah they really do, I don't know what they are gonna do when we have to go home tomorrow"

"Yeah going home..." Peyton said a small frown forming on her face.

"Are you ok Peyt?" Nathan asked as he reached across the small table and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think uh Brooke is gonna have a really hard time with it." She said, trying to sound believable.

"I'm gonna miss you Peyton" Nathan said with a sad smile on his face as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I'm gonna miss you too Nathan. I know we said this wasn't serious-"

"I like you Peyton" Nathan said, cutting her off "I want to keep in touch, this isn't over."

"I was hoping you'd say that" Peyton smiled as she leaned forward, he met her half way and she gave him a small kiss.

* * *

"Lucas, where are we going?" Brooke asked, sure they had only been walking for five minutes, but she was impatient. 

"Calm down, you'll see when we get there" Lucas smiled, knowing she couldn't handle the surprise.

"Fine, but I just wanna know now!" She mumbled.

"I know you do" Lucas laughed.

"Are you actually enjoying this Lucas Scott" Brooke said as she stopped walking.

"Every minute of it" He smiled, "now close your eyes, no peeking."

"This better be good" Brooke said annoyed as she closed her eyes and Lucas walked behind her with his hands also over her eyes so she wouldn't peek.

They walked for a short while longer when Lucas all the sudden stopped. His hands left Brookes eyes and she got nervous.

"Luke, where did you go?" She called out, scared to move or open her eyes. She heard Lucas laugh and then felt his chest up against the front of her body and his arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm right here; you can open your eyes now." He whispered to her.

"Oh my god Lucas! This is amazing" Brooke was shocked. They were at the beach, their spot. The place they had wound up at so many times. There was a large blanket on the sand with candles and flowers all around it. In the center was a picnic basket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I thought you might like this and I figured it was appropriate to spend our last night at the same place we spent our first night" Lucas said, referring to their first night that they had stayed on the beach all night talking.

"It's beautiful" was all she could get out. She couldn't believe he went to all this trouble for her; she had no idea how he thought of this and made it happen. He was amazing, and she was lucky.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket.

"Cheese-ball" she laughed as Lucas sat down and she sat in-between his legs.

Brooke and Lucas spent the next hour eating, feeding each other and drinking champagne.

"Are you excited for school?" Brooke asked, bringing up the dreaded subject of reality.

"I'm excited for basketball, sort of excited for school, not excited to leave you" he said as he kissed her head "what about you? Are you excited?"

"Yeah I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, ya know, move out on my own. Go to college, party and meet a lot of guys. My parents have never been there and its always felt like a part of me was missing, and I've always figured once I move away to school maybe I will feel whole."

"Brooke your parents are crazy, they are missing out on getting to know a wonderful girl. You have an amazing heart, you are caring and kind. You are extremely smart, and have great fashion sense" Lucas said seriously. Brooke couldn't help but giggle at his last comment.

"I don't wanna leave you Luke" Brooke said as she turned around so she was straddling his lap.

"I know, I don't wanna leave you either. But let's not think about that now okay?" He said as he put his hands up to her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Nate, it was really good" Peyton said as they walked out of the restaurant. 

"Anything for you" he smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

"So now what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Well I figured that now we should go have dessert. There is this ice cream shop down the street that I've heard is amazing" Nathan told her as they continued walking.

"Ice cream sounds great" Peyton smiled, she loved how simple and old fashioned Nathan was. He always put on a tough-cool guy image, but deep down he was really caring and simple.

"Okay, what do you want?" Nathan asked as they walked through the doors of the ice cream shop.

"I want strawberry ice cream with gummy bears and sprinkles" Peyton said as she clapped her hands together.

"Are you sure you aren't 5?" Nathan asked as she slapped him on the arm.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm just young at heart" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Nathan ordered their ice cream, rocky road for him and strawberry with gummy bears and sprinkles for her. They got their ice cream and sat down at a table.

"Are you sure you don't want to try mine?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I don't think I can handle _that_" Nathan laughed as Peyton frowned "fine I guess one bite won't hurt."

Peyton smiled and brought a spoonful of her ice cream to his mouth.

"So what do ya think?" She asked, she couldn't tell judging by the look on his face.

"Actually that is really good" he said, using his spoon to steal another bite.

"I knew you'd see things my way" she snickered.

"Do you want to try mine now?" Nathan smiled.

"Mm hmm" she nodded.

Nathan brought his spoon up to her mouth, purposely missing her mouth and getting ice cream on the side of her lips.

"Here, let me get that" he said as he leaned in and began to suck on her lips, then began to kiss them.

"I think that was the best ice cream I've ever had" she said as he pulled away from her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah it tastes better on your lips too" he smirked.

* * *

"Let's go play in the water!" Brooke told Lucas as she looked up at him from her position in his lap. 

"Brooke are you serious? It's like 11 o' clock, who just plays in the ocean at 11 o' clock at night?" Lucas asked.

"We do silly, come on" Brooke said, standing up and pulling on his hands to get him to stand also.

"Are you sure about this, we didn't bring anything to swim in, and I can't see you ruining your dress to go swimming" Lucas said, still trying to get out of it, even though he knew it would be pretty much impossible to change her mind.

"That's never stopped me before" Brooke winked as she began to take off her shoes and then proceeded to pull Lucas' shirt over his head.

"Brooke…"

"Come on Luke, it's our last night here, let's have some fun" She said as she slipped out of her dress, now only wearing her bra and panties.

"Fine" Lucas said as he took off his shoes and shorts, being left in his boxers.

"Let's go!" Brooke squealed as she began running into the crashing waves of the ocean. Lucas willingly ran after her.

He stopped right before he reached her and just watched her. She was happy and content just being with him. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. He knew he was lucky to have met her, and he thought he was falling in love with her. The thought of love scared him. He had only been in love once before, and it had ended badly. But he knew you couldn't help but falling in love, and when you knew you knew; Even if you had only known each other for a week._ I guess it's probably easy for most guys to fall in love with Brooke_, Lucas thought_, she is perfect._

"Luke" Brooke stopped, and turned around "aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out for a second" Lucas said as he continued walking to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and spun her around.

When he sat her down, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you for tonight Luke, it was amazing" Brooke said quietly.

Lucas just stared into her eyes, and then slowly moved his mouth towards hers. It was perfect.

* * *

Nathan and Peyton were making their way back to the hotel. 

"So do you wanna come to my room?" Peyton asked, running her hand along the top of his jeans "I bet Brooke is still with Lucas…"

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, they had a few drinks at dinner, maybe even a few too many and he didn't want her to do anything she would regret.

"Yes, I'm sure come on! It is our last night here, we can't let it go to waste" she said smiling at him.

"You're right, it is our last night here" he agreed and they made their way up to her room.

He had wondered if this would happen. When he first arrived here he figured he would get lucky with every willing girl. And for the first couple days he still planned on that. But once he started hanging out with Peyton, he realized that didn't matter. It's funny how one week can make a big difference, at the first of the week he never would've imagined hanging out mainly with one girl, taking her on dates and everything. But she was pretty awesome, she was laid back and chill.

Once they got in the elevator Peyton pushed Nathan into the wall and immediately started kissing him. He was running his hands on the small amount of skin showing between her shirt and skirt. She started to unbutton his shirt as they got out of the elevator.

"I can't get the door open" she said as she stopped kissing him to concentrate on the door and the key in her hand.

"Got it" she smiled as she opened the door and Nathan started kissing her neck. They started throwing their clothes off as soon as the door shut. Nathan led her to the bed and she laid down. He began kissing her as she ran her hands all along his back.

"I need you" she whispered as she pulled him on top of her and he groaned into her mouth.

* * *

"Luke its so c-c-cold" Brooke shivered as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. 

"It was your great idea to go swimming" he laughed "lets get all this stuff together and get back to the hotel."

"Yeah lets g-g-go" she sat as her teeth chattered.

Lucas wrapped the blanket around Brooke and they threw all the food that was left over along with their clothes into the picnic basket. Lucas picked Brooke up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder; he then grabbed the picnic and started running, as fast as he could carrying Brooke and the basket, to the hotel.

"Luke I can walk!" Brooke screeched as he slowed down.

"I know, but this is funner" he laughed as they continued towards the hotel.

Once they got to the hotel they made their way to the elevator and Lucas set Brooke back on the ground.

"Finally" Brooke said as they got into the elevator and Luke pushed the button "Luke my room isn't on floor 4."

"I know, but I bet Nathan and Peyton are in your room, and I'm not sure if we wanna walk in on them" Lucas shrugged.

"True" Brooke said as she put her hands on his waist and gave him a small kiss on the lips "I think I'd rather be alone anyways."

"Can I get a piggy back ride?" Brooke asked sweetly as the elevator stopped.

"Of course" Lucas smiled as Brooke jumped on his back.

They made their way to Lucas' room and he struggled with the key, the basket and Brooke on his back, he wasn't sure how this was gonna work.

"Give it to me" Brooke said as she took the key from Lucas and he ducked down so she could open the door.

They went in the door and when they turned the corner Brooke couldn't believe her eyes, she jumped off of Lucas' back and walked further into the room.

"How?" was all she could say as she looked around the room and there were flowers and candles everywhere. There was a blanket on the floor with another bottle of champagne and some snacks.

"I have my ways" Lucas said as he sat down the basket and wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind. He began to kiss the back of her neck, but she stopped him when she turned around and hungrily devoured his mouth.

"So what exactly did you have planned here?" Brooke grinned as she pulled her mouth away from his.

"I love you" was all he said. He noticed her face turn a light pink color and he smiled shyly at her. She grabbed his face and kissed him again. He pulled away this time "I know it seems soon, I mean we've only known each other for a week, but I've been happier in this week than I have been my whole life. When you know you are in love, you know. You are perfect Brooke Davis, and I hope that you will take me up on my offer when I ask you to only date me. I want to take you out and make you feel special."

Brooke just stared at him and smiled. _Is this actually happening to me_ she thought as she stared into his deep blue eyes. "Of course boyfriend" She grinned as she kissed him again.

Brooke grabbed his hands and led him towards the bed. They already had most of their clothes off and she had been waiting for this all week.

"Brooke…are…you sure" Lucas groaned into her mouth as she kept kissing him.

"Positive" she smiled into his mouth.

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning and felt beside her…nothing. _After last night he just left! What an ass!_ She thought. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Just then the door opened and he walked out, a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw her and he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her messy bed hair. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder, she was happy that he stuck around. 

"So what time does your plane leave?" Nathan asked.

"I think 12, what time is it" she yawned into his chest.

"It's 8:30" he sighed, they had a lot to do, they had to pack and get to the airport and didn't have much time to do so.

"I gotta start packing, we are gonna have to leave in like a little over an hour. What time does your plane leave?" She asked, pulling out of his arms to walk into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I think our plane leaves at two, but we will just head to the airport when you do, that way we can wait with you until your plane leaves" he smiled at the sleepy girl who just nodded her head and continued brushing her teeth.

* * *

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she remembered the night before. Lucas had been so loving and gentle, and if she remembered right, he was her boyfriend. She smiled as she saw him lying next to her, his head propped up by his hand and his other hand rubbing small circles in her arm. 

"Morning gorgeous" he smiled as he watched her open her eyes.

"Good morning boyfriend" she beamed as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"So today is the dreaded day, what time does your plane leave?" he asked, as a frown formed on her previously smiling face.

"It leaves at 12" she said sadly looking into the pillow and biting her bottom lip.

"Well then we better start getting ready to go, it's almost 9" He sighed.

"I guess your right, but I think we need to get clean first. Shower?" she smiled seductively at him, as she stood up and pulled him towards the bathroom.

They took a shower and tried not to mess around _too_ much as they didn't have much time left. When they got out Lucas let Brooke wear a pair of his sweats, one of his white shirts and his hoody.

"You look better in my clothes than I do" he smiled, the clothes were huge on her, but he still thought she looked amazing.

"Your clothes are a lot comfier than mine too" she laughed as he wrapped her in a hug "should we pack your stuff, then you can come help me pack mine?" she asked. She didn't wanna leave him and if hey helped each other she wouldn't have to.

"Sounds good to me, I've mainly kept all of my stuff in my suitcase so I just gotta get the stuff out of the bathroom" he told her.

They quickly packed up Lucas' stuff and then made their way to Brooke's room, hand in hand. They opened the door and saw Peyton and Nathan packing up Peyton's things.

"Brooke! Lucas! How are you guys doing?" Peyton exclaimed as she ran up to Brooke and threw her arms around her.

"I'm okay" Brooke said hugging Peyton back.

"What happened to your clothes, I knew you could shrink clothes, but how did you manage to get them so _big_" Peyton laughed trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Funny" Lucas smiled as he walked over to Nathan "so did your date go well?"

"Yeah it was pretty good" Nathan smiled "Well Peyton, I think you're all packed up and ready to go, we should go pack up my stuff now."

"Okay, good deal. Brooke, we'll talk later" Peyton winked, she couldn't wait to tell Brooke about her date, and wanted to know what Brooke did as well.

"Sounds good, have fun packing. Meet as back here at 10 so we can go to the airport" Brooke said, Lucas came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Okay, see you in a half hour then" Peyton said.

"Are you all packed Luke?" Nathan asked as he grabbed Peyton's hand and opened the door.

"Yup ready to go, will you bring my suitcase over here when you guys come back?" Lucas asked.

"Sure thing, see you soon" Nathan said as they walked out of the room.

Lucas and Brooke immediately got to work on packing all of her stuff.

* * *

"You honestly have a suitcase for just shoes" Lucas said in shock. 

"Yeah Luke, we were here for a whole week" she said in complete seriousness.

"I think three suitcases might be a little OCD" Lucas laughed as Brooke hit his chest.

"Just keep packing boyfriend" Brooke said as she continued folding clothes and laying them in her suitcase. He couldn't help but smile every time she called him boyfriend. He just wished they didn't have to leave so soon.

"Luke…"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Can I just wear your clothes on the plane, they are comfy. And I'll give them back to you when you come to visit me in a couple weeks" she asked, her eyes pleading with him. He knew she just wanted to hold on to a part of him, and he didn't blame her.

"Of course" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap to give her a kiss.

Lucas and Brooke finished packing all of her stuff. It was almost ten by the time it was done, and Peyton and Nathan would be back soon to go to the airport.

"That is the last time I pack so much for a trip" Brooke sighed as she flopped down on the bed and snuggled up to the pillow.

"Yeah I agree you gotta work on that Brookie bear" Lucas said as he laid down next to Brooke and pulled her into his arms up against his chest. Her head seemed to fit perfectly between his shoulder and his neck.

"I just wanna remember this moment forever, don't you wish we could just stay here, just like this" Brooke said as she nuzzled into his neck even more, if that was possible.

"Yeah I do, but we can" Lucas grinned as he grabbed her phone and took a picture of the two of them together, Brooke had a huge smile on her face and he was kissing her head.

"That is so gonna be my screensaver" Brooke giggled as she grabbed the phone from Lucas and set it as the screensaver, "everyone is gonna be jealous when they see this picture because I have the hottest boyfriend ever."

"I don't know, I think my girlfriend is hotter" Lucas winked as he squeezed her small body.

* * *

"Brooke, Lucas are you guys ready to go?" Nathan yelled as he and Peyton walked through the door, and Lucas and Brooke sat up in bed. 

"Uht-oh they are back in the bed, there's no leaving now" Peyton laughed as Brooke threw a pillow at her.

"Shut it Sawyer" Brooke glared.

"Okay girls, lets not start the pillow fight again" Nathan said, as Lucas just laughed.

"Ready to go Brooke?" Lucas asked as he stood up and reached for her hand, which she grabbed.

"I guess I have to be" she shrugged as she stood up holding Lucas' hand.

"We called a cab, and it's downstairs waiting" Nathan told Lucas and Brooke.

They all grabbed their suitcases and duffel bags and went down to the cab.

The ride to the airport was unusually quiet. Nathan sat up front and Brooke sat in between Lucas and Peyton in the back. Her face was hidden in Lucas' shoulder the whole ride to the airport; she was trying to remember everything about this week, about last night, and about this moment.

They arrived at the airport, checked their luggage and checked in. They got something to eat while they waited since they had no time to eat breakfast. The boys sat with the girls at their gate because the girls' plane left first. Brooke was pretty quiet the whole time, and would not leave Lucas for a second. She refused to let go of his hand, and he was glad. Truth is he didn't want to leave her side either, so he didn't mind her being clingy. He was a little worried how quiet she was being, but he knew it would be hard.

Nathan and Peyton were also sad about leaving, but they weren't taking it as hard as Lucas and especially not as hard as Brooke. They had kept it in their heads the whole week that it was all about fun, so leaving wasn't as hard. They had promised to keep in touch because they wanted to at least remain friends. They figured that they would see each other because Brooke and Lucas would be together a lot.

"Now boarding flight 475 to San Diego California"

"I guess that's us" Peyton said as she stood up and reached her hand out to Brookes arm to rub it and try and comfort her.

"Guess so" Brooke choked out.

"I'm gonna go get us a place in line, come on Nate" Peyton said as she grabbed Nate's hand and made him come to the line with her, she knew Brooke and Lucas would want some privacy.

"Brooke, I'm gonna miss you, and it's gonna be ok? Don't worry" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke into a hug, holding onto her tightly. She was clenching the fabric of Lucas' shirt in her hands.

"I'm gonna miss…miss you…too" Brooke said, crying softly.

"It's okay, I will see you in 3 weeks, ok?" Lucas said trying to make her feel better. It was killing him to leave her and it was making it worse that she was so upset about it.

"Okay" she mumbled.

Lucas grabbed Brookes face with his hand and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas whispered as he put his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Luke" Brooke sniffled as he gave her a small smile.

"Last boarding call for flight 475 to San Diego California."

"I'll see you soon Nate" Peyton smiled as he pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" He laughed as he gave her one last small kiss and went to stand over by Lucas and Brooke. "Bye Brooke, you are awesome."

"Bye Nate" Brooke smiled and detached herself from Lucas long enough to give him a small hug.

Brooke and Lucas walked over to Peyton and Lucas gave Peyton a small hug "Bye Peyton, take care of her for me."

"Oh you know I will" Peyton smiled stepping back so Lucas and Brooke could say one last goodbye.

"I'll see you soon Brooke" Lucas smiled as he gave her another hug.

"Bye boyfriend" Brooke said "I love you."

"I love you too baby" Lucas said sadly, not ready to leave her. "Call me when you land ok?"

"Okay I will, I promise" she said. He gave her one last kiss and held her hand until she had walked to where he couldn't follow.

Peyton and a sad Brooke made their way onto the airplane, found their seats and sat down. Peyton put her arm around Brookes shoulder and whispered "it's gonna be ok" in her ear. Brooke nodded and laid her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Well I want to hear all about your night, dish girl" Peyton smiled.

_It's gonna be okay_, Brooke thought as she flipped open her phone, looking at the screensaver, they would go home life would be back to normal and now she had Lucas.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! It's over. I can't believe it. It is kind of bittersweet, its sad because this is my first fic and it has been my baby. I can't believe it is actually finished, very weird. It is also exciting cuz now I can work on my new fic, which I will be posting soon, and I hope you all read it. I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this fic. You guys are the reason I kept on going, and I dedicate it all to you, without you it wouldn't be here..plain and simple! You guys truly are amazing, I know I say that a lot but it is sooo true! I love you all! You are the best! Thank you to all of you who have stuck by me through this whole fic, and those of you who jumped on board through it. Also thank you to those who have just been reading. Thanks for the time you've spent reading and reviewing, that means a lot! I'm glad you guys liked it, and I've kind of left it open to where there _could_ be a sequel. So please review this last chapter (your last review for this story..sad), I want to know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole. Also if you think I should do a sequel, it wouldn't be til my other one is finished...but if a lot of you want a sequel I will consider it! THANK YOU!! My next fic will be called These Days, and it is a lot different from this one, more serious! haha although I have enjoyed writing pure fluff and happiness considering how season 4 is going...anyways now I'm just rambling! One last THANK YOU!!**


End file.
